God of War!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always knew he was a little different, and it turned out he was right, because he was actually Ares the God of War, but he was cursed and turned into a human for trying to overthrow and dethrone his father Zeus, and now he has to prove himself in order to go back to being a god, one problem, even as human, he still happens to be a rotten asshole.
1. Naruto, you are a god!

Percy Jackson couldn't help but scowl as he watched his classmate Naruto Uzumaki punk on his friend Grover. Grover was a weak and scrawny kid who looked to have been held back a few years, unlike thirteen year old Percy who looked like he was in six grade, and on top of that he happened to be crippled, but not like being crippled saved him from being picked on by that damn Uzumaki.

That boy Naruto Uzumaki was fifteen years old, and he truly had been held back, apparently he did very poor in school and academics and on top of that he was always getting into fights.

"Whatchu gonna do about it, maggot?" Percy and a crowd of people watched as Naruto pushed Grover into a locker repeatedly.

"Nothing...man...just let me go," Grover said in fear as he did nothing to defend himself.

The fifteen year old blond couldn't help but grin, "Why don't you get your gay lover Percy to help you out? I would love to kick his ass again," he continued to say as he shoved Grover.

Percy clenched his fists, but did nothing as he watched Naruto pick on Grover... He knew the reason Naruto picked on Grover was to get on Percy's nerves. Percy was already in enough trouble, he knew if he got into another fight, that he would get kicked out of Yancy Academy, but god how he wished Naruto got expelled.

Percy couldn't take it anymore, he was gonna fight Naruto even if he got expelled or lost, but just as he was about to jump in Grover spoke, "Percy - don't, this loser isn't worth it..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto glared at Grover in rage, "Did you just call me loser? Who the fuck do you think I am? I am no loser, look at yourself in the damn mirror before you call me a loser you damn crippled nerd!" The blond yelled as was about to deck Grover but stopped when he heard a teacher.

"Stop it at once before you get a phone call home, Mr. Uzumaki and before your field trip privilege is revoked, don't you want to go to the field trip next week?" The blond turned to see Mr. Brunner, one of his teacher's, who happened to be in a wheelchair say as students made way for him.

The blond pulled away and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll get ya later, crippled." he promised Grover as he walked away, soon the crowd of students disappearing as their entertainment was gone.

As Naruto walked home he couldn't help but feel like someone or something was watching him. He always got that feeling, ever since he was little boy.

When he arrived home his father Minato Namikaze was all up in his face, "You little shit, I got a call from one of your teachers, you're failing all of your classes!" The older blond yelled as he grabbed Naruto by his blond hair before throwing him aside.

That's when his mother Kushina Uzumaki walked out of the kitchen while shaking her head, "What a dumb son, I can't wait until you turn eighteen, then I'll finally be able to kick you out of our home," she said while glaring at him coldly.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't adopted you!" Minato roared as he pushed Naruto away.

Naruto growled at his parents, "If you want me to leave right now, I'll fucking leave, I'm getting tired of your shit!" he told both as he continued to glare at them.

"As a matter of fact, we do, we want you to leave and never return, you got that you worthless shit?!" Minato told the blond with a cold glare.

"Yeah...leave...we don't want... to see you ever again!" Kushina repeated as she looked away.

"Fine, whatever I'm outta this hellhole," The young Uzumaki said as he made his way to the front door of the house, he opened it and quickly slammed it shut behind him as he walked away.

 **"Such shitty parents...I don't need them, yeah, I don't...they weren't even my real parents!"** Naruto roared to himself as he walked up and down one of Yancy Academy's parking lot. It was practically empty, except with only a few cars parked. He didn't know where else to go. "Dammit..." the blond finally said as he sat down on the ground. What was he gonna do now.

"Naruto?" The blond was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Mr. Brunner who was rolling towards him on his swaggy wheelchair.

"Yeah? What do you want, wheels?" The blond asked disrespectfully as he just sat there.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" Mr. Brunner said with worry in his voice.

"What do you care?" The blond mumbled as he looked at the ground, "Not like I have a place to go to..." he said more to himself than to Mr. Brunner, "I don't get it...mom and dad were so nice, always nice, caring and loving...but they've been acting colder and stranger for a couple months now... I can't even stand them anymore... Something weird has been going on lately..." the blond continued to speak to himself.

"Really...?" Mr. Brunner looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You still here old man? Shoo shoo," The blond turned to Mr. Brunner and shooed him away. Mr. Brunner just stayed put, in fact, he looked like he was debating something, before speaking.

"Naruto...listen..." Mr. Brunner started.

"What?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt.." Mr. Brunner took a deep breath before saying, "Naruto, you're a god.." He finished as Naruto blinked..

"What the fuckity fuck? What kind of Harry Potter type of shit is this? Me a god? Shìt, have you been drinking, old man?" The blond asked him as he got up.

Mr. Brunner shook his head, "I've been drinking a bit of whiskey but that's not the point. I am not joking Naruto...you're not normal... You're a god, well, you were a God... The God of War Ares, but then you tried to dethrone your father Zeus and he cursed you...I believe your mortal parents have been acting strange in order to protect you..."

"Shut up," Naruto glared at Mr. Brunner, "I don't know what you're trying to pull and I don't like it. If you weren't a teacher I would kick your ass for insulting me by spewing bullshit," the blond said as he placed his hands in his pockets before walking away.

 _"Even as a human you still have that rotten and hot tempered personality...some things just never change, huh?"_ Mr. Brunner thought as he watched Naruto walk away.

* * *

"Dammit... How dare he.." Naruto said as he walked, "That Mr. Brunner is gonna get it one day..." he continued to say as he walked towards his home. He didn't know why but he was walking back.

" _I believe your mortal parents have been acting strange in order to protect you..."_

Those words rang through his head as he walked back home. The blond had to find out why his parent's had been acting strange, so he was gonna ask them himself, believe it!

When Naruto arrived to his house, he froze when he saw that his house was on fire. There was firefighter's trying to put out the flames as a crowd of people formed outside his house.

"Whaaaat the fuuuuuck?!" Naruto found himself saying as he ran towards his house. He charged through the firefighter's who yelled at him to get back, but the blond continued to run until he was inside his blazing house.

Shit, it was truly a hellhole now.

The blond made his way to the living room but he quickly ducked and hid behind a table as he saw a man standing over his mom's chest. His father Minato was on the ground knocked out besides her.

"Tall me where the God of War is!" The masked man yelled as he continued to step on Kushina's chest. The redhead smiled and shook her head, "Never..."

"You truly are strong for a mortal woman...you and your husband..." The masked man continued to say before continuing, "No biggie... Don't tell me...he's bound to come back sooner or later, correct?"

Naruto watched as his mom shook her head, "No...that brat isn't coming back, heh, Minato and I knew this day would come... since he's a god who is now human...it's only natural for him to attract powerful monsters and demi-gods...isn't that right?" she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "These past few months...Minato and I have been treating that brat like trash, he probably hates us...we treated him so bad and kicked him out from the house so you best believe that kid ain't coming back, you can't even use us as hostages cause he probably hates us so that wouldn't work" she continued to smile.

The masked man only growled, "You... I'll kill you!"

"Heh, good...do it...then Naruto will learn that powerful demi-gods are after him and that they are willing to do anything to get to him...he will learn who he truly is and he will train hard to defeat anyone that gets in his way..." She said as the masked man yelled, "DIE!" as he pulled out a blade.

"NOOOO!" It was then that Naruto revealed himself.

The masked man stopped and said, "GOD OF WAR!" as he turned to Naruto.

"NARUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kushina only yelled.

"I came to find out why you and dad were acting strange...and now I'm here to save you since you basically just revealed why..." he told her, a small smile on his face. "Though, I don't really know what the fuck is going on so you better explain this shit later," he said as he got into a fighting stance.

"No. Run away you're only just a human..." Kushina yelled at him as the masked man made his way towards Naruto. "I don't want to lose you, Naruto..." she whispered as she tried getting up.

"I've been looking for you God of War!" The masked man only said as he charged at Naruto as he swung his blade at the blond. Naruto quickly ducked and he quickly rushed towards the exit of his house, but couldn't as the masked man appeared in front of him and kicked him.

The blond slid backwards and he was about to crash into a firey wall, but he stopped himself before he could, phew, what a close call, aye?

The blond only looked at the masked man and asked, "So if this bullshit about me being some god is real, why are you after me?" he continued.

"It's quite simple, I found a way to kill gods permanently," The masked man grinned underneath his mask, "By absorbing you and your powers I'll become the next God of War and then I'll do what you failed to do and I'll dethrone Zeus and become the new King of GODS! SO DIE ARES!" the man yelled in rage as he once again charged at the blond.

The masked man punched Naruto's jaw and the blond flew backwards before crashing into a table. The blond tried getting up but couldn't as the masked man stepped on his chest as he pointed the tip of blade at Naruto's neck, "For the record this isn't personal just strictly buisness, but don't worry Ares, I'll be a better God of War than you!" he said as the blond felt the blade slowly enter his skin.

" _So I'm gonna die... I don't want to die...why...why am I gonna die in such a pathetic way..."_ The blond thought as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Why the fuck was it flashing before his eyes? He thought as he closed his eyes and waited for death but that shit never came.

He opened his eyes to see the masked man with a blade sticking out of his chest. Naruto's eyes widened when saw his mom behind the demi-god, she had stabbed the man through the heart.

"You damn bitch..." the masked man muttered out as he dropped to the ground.

"You're safe now my baby..." Kushina only smiled as she soon dropped to the ground as well. The blond tried getting up but found himself unable to as well...he was starting to feel dizzy and he realized it was from inhaling too much damn spoke...and before he knew it he saw darkness.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ ** _Wassup bitches! It's yo boy LordVanity the greatest fanfiction writer out there! So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh?_**

 ** _Okay, so I have a lot to say...first of all, I've always been wanting to write a Naruto/ Percy Jackson fanfiction and after some thought I decided to write this shit. The reason i never wrote one before was because it's been a while since I've read the books but I said fuck it and wrote this shit anyways xD_**

 ** _But I still need to read the books which brings me to my second point, that's a 50/50 chance that I may not update this shit. Cos i remember so little about the books so um yeah, that's why I kinda rushed this and whatnot lol some of it probably didn't make sense and there was a lot of skipping around but yeah I finally did it lmao I wrote a Naruto/ Percy Jackson story? XD_**

 ** _Yeah. You probably noticed that Naruto is an asshole, and possibly even a bully and you probably hate me for it hell you probably hate him but guess what m8? I don't currr. He is da God of War so I gave him the God of War personality. If I continue this shit there will obviously be character development. Lol it is fun to make him like this instead of the whole "he's pure as fuck and willing to risk his life for all his friends cuz he's a selfless hero" that somehow makes that bitch Athena and slut Artemis fall in love. Dis ain't that kind of story m8 so if you want a god orgy or harem then dis ain't the story for you bub!_**

 ** _Um yeah any questions? LOL feedback and opinions are appreciated, so go all out on me baby. Hit me with that sexy ass feedback!_**

 ** _But yeah idk man I wanna continue it but at the same time idk what to do next whatever the case is I'll probably update this a few more times before I decide if I wanna/or if i can continue_**

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BITCHES_**

 ** _THE GREATEST FANFICTION WRITER OUTTIE!_**

 ** _Peace!_**


	2. Saved By Percy Jackson!

Percy Jackson didn't know whether to be happy or freaked out... Why you ask? Well, Naruto Uzumaki was acting strange since like five days ago. Apparently, five days ago his house burned down, the news covered the story too, and ever since Naruto had been acting strange. Percy would stare at the blond and he'd just look to be in deep thought. Usually he was loud and the center of attention, because he was so hot-headed he'd be up at someone snapping at them for pissing him off, but for five days he had been really quiet.

He was so in deep thought that for five days the blond hadn't picked on either Percy or his best friend Grover, or even anyone that dared get in the blond's way.

It kind of freaked Percy Jackson out, but he was kinda happy that the blond wasn't picking on him or Grover, the only downside was that Nancy Bobofit took the chance to start messing with Grover and Percy, which only made Percy sigh.

Percy's entire class of around twenty students was currently going on a field trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art, and through the whole ride Nancy and one of her friends had been throwing chunks of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at the back of Grover's hair while taunting him.

But it was until Naruto, who was sitting alone behind her, kicked the back of her seat, making Nancy and her friend hit their heads on the seat in front of them as he yelled, "Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think here dammit, so if you don't shut the fuck up I'll slam both of your faces against the buses window until the glass fucking breaks!" He threatened, already angry.

This quickly made Nancy and her red haired friend stop throwing peanut butter chunks at Grover as well as stop taunting him, because when Naruto Uzumaki threatened to do something, he would do it - Percy had witnessed and experienced this first-hand. He along with Grover sighed in relief, now they could enjoy their ride to the Museum in peace.

Percy Jackson did wonder, what was Naruto Uzumaki thinking about?

 **Meanwhile,** a few seats back Naruto Uzumaki was in deep thought about what had happened five days ago, first of all, fucking Mr. Brunner goes on and spats some bullshit about how Naruto was supposedly the greek god of fucking war, what was that fuckers name? Ariel? Are? No - Ares or some shit like that. Like did Mr. Brunner think he was stupid? Was the teacher looking down on him? Naruto hated it when people looked down on him. Second of all, his house burned down and his parent's were attacked by some mysterious man in a mask, another freak who claimed Naruto was the God of War - in the end his mother killed the freaks ass - the weird part was that the man's entire body and existence vanished soon after...it was like the man never existed. Lastly, he asked his parent's to explain what the fuck was going on but Kushina's and Minato's only response was, "You will get all your answers soon enough, son."

Like hell he would!

But on top of that Naruto, had been hearing a voice in his head - yep, a voice, he was going insane.

Something weird was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Anyways, the entire class had at last arrived to the Museum, the blond looked at Mr. Brunner who was leading the Museum tour, the man guiding them through big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of pottery. You know ancient shit that somehow had survived thousands of years. Until at last Mr. Brunner gathered the entire clasd around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling the class how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl around their age. He continued on about the carvings on the sides.

But nobody listened, most of the class was busy chatting, Naruto only yawned while he just looked around the room, completely zoning out or just thinking about Ramen.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen!" Suddenly Percy snapped, it got silent while everyone looked at him.

"This stuff is worthless, forget about it nerd," Naruto then said, while looking at Percy.

"That doesn't matter, I find it interesting but I can't hear very well because of all this chatting," Percy told the blond who merly gave him a smirk, "Boo hoo nerd."

"Now now children," Mrs Dodds their current math teacher spoke up, "Don't start arguing now or both of you will be in big trouble," she promised them with an evil smirk.

"Yeah. Whatever," Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her, making her growl.

Percy started, "B-But-"

Mrs Dodds only cut him off, "I've had enough of you talking back to me, come with me now the both of you - sorry Mr. Brunner but I'll be taking both of these troublemakers with me for a while," she simply said as she motioned them to follow her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again and he followed her, Percy sighed and nodded as he too followed her as he thought about Mrs Dodds.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when their last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. She didn't seem to like either Naruto or Percy and as you can see, she would use any little excuse to try and get either of them into trouble.

They followed Mrs. Dodds until they arrived to a huge room, filled with all sorts of weapons that the Greeks and Romans used to use. She close the door behind them as they turned around to stare at the old hag who blocking the door.

"Both of you are a pain in the ass...especially you," Mrs. Dodds said before pointing at Naruto who was starting to get angry, but neither Percy or Naruto spoke so Mrs. Dodds continued, "Did you think either of you would get away with it?" She looked at them with evil eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about you old fossil?" Naruto only glared at her, "If you brought me here to give me some pointless lecture or to talk about some nonsense then I'm out," the blond finished as he took a step forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Dodds growled, as the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes started glowing like barbecue coals, her fingers started stretching until they turned into talons, the jacket she wore melted into large leathery wings, this bitch wasn't a human anymore, she was now a shriveled up hag with bat-like wings, claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs.

Naruto froze as he stated at her in shock, besides him so did Percy as he took a step back from the monster that Mrs. Dodds now was.

"What...the..fuck..." Naruto managed to say as he also took a step backwards, his entire body shaking in fear as he stared at the monster.

"TELL ME WHERE IS IT!" Mrs Dodd then screeched out.

"W-Where is what?!" Percy stuttered out.

"Don't fake innocence, I know one of you took it! Zeus's lightning bolt!" Mrs. Dodds snapped at Percy who gave her a confused look. Naruto merly gasped as he continued to stare at Mrs. Dodds with nothing but pure and utter fear.

 _"I'm...I'm...gonna...die?"_ The blond only thought as he stared at her evil eyes.

Mrs Dodd screeched once again, "Both of you aren't fooling me! Since you won't tell me where it is I'll just kill you slowly!" She finished as she flew towards Naruto who was frozen stiff.

It was the first time Percy saw weakness or fear in Naruto's eyes, the blond was petrified in fear, his eyes were shakey and water, as sweat dripped from the side of his face - and he was going to die if he didn't move out the way because Mrs. Dodds was about to slice him up with her sharp claws.

So by instinct, right before Mrs. Dodds could slice up the blond, Percy tackled Naruto out of the way while yelling, "Snap out of it man, a scared you is freaking me out!" Percy only said as he saved Naruto's life. Both ended up on the floor, but Percy quickly got up as Mrs. Dodds turned around and flew towards them once again.

Naruto stayed on the ground, frozen in fear while the voice he had been hearing all week spoke in his head, " **Pathetic, fucking pathetic...I've been reduced to this...a mere human boy..scared of a flying bird...saved by the loser son of Poseidon.."**

 **"Weaking...you're a fucking weakling.."**

 **"Human trash, I've been reduced to scared human trash...you'll pay for this Zeus!"**

The voice vanished and then the weirdest thing happened, while Mrs. Dodds flew towards Percy and Naruto, the door behind them opened up, Percy turned around to see Mr. Burnner roll in with his wheelchair, he was holding a pen and he quickly yelled, "Here, Percy!" As he threw the pen at Percy.

Percy quickly caught the pen, but what the fuck was he gonna do with a pen? Well, you see the pen as soon as he touched it - it turned into a familiar bronze sword, the son of Poseidon then turned around as he swung the sword, Mrs Dodds who was about to slice him up got struck by the blade and it slashed through her like she was water before she exploded into a yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but a horrible smell behind.

And then, Percy's sword was gone and replaced by the ballpoint pen Mr. Brunner had thrown at him - wait Mr. Brunner was no longer there... It was just Percy and Naruto.

Two guys and a pen...

What the fuck had just happened.

Suddenly, Naruto got up...he was no longer in shock, he growled as he turned to Percy, "What the hell?" He yelled as he stomped towards Percy, "Do you want me to owe you or something? How dare you save me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress...I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He snapped as he grabbed Percy by his shirt.

 _ **"Weak...saved by your mother a week ago, and today saved by the very same kid you bully..."**_ The voice in Naruto's head started up again.

"You...you were about to get sliced in half by that thing! I had to save you.." Percy yelled at Naruto.

"Save me? Oh you did not just say that!" The blond yelled in rage. "I. Don't. Need. Anyone. To. Save. The. Great. Me. You. Got. That, Nerd?!" The blond pushed Percy backwards.

 _ **"This weak boy saved you that makes you weaker than him...pathetic!"**_

Percy said nothing as Naruto was about to punch him but before he could the door to the room opened as Grover walked in, "Yo, Perce... What took both of you so long? Both of you said you were going the bathroom but never came back!" He said.

"Huh?" Percy lifted an eyebrow, "Mrs. Dodds pulled us out from the lecture!"

"Uh, Mrs. Dodds?" Grover looked confused, before laughing nervously, "Haha, I see you're pranking me? I'm not falling for it, but come on Mr. Brunner sent me to get both of you - it's lunch time now, haha!" He said happily while Naruto and Percy looked at him.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and started walking away, promising himself that he would never, ever let anyone or anything save his life. Nor see him in such a pathetic situation.

Believe it.

Percy could only think, " _Was this all a dream?"_ as he and Grover walked after Naruto.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, yes! I fucking updated it, a bit rushed but I've been busy as fuck so i had to rush this chapter to be able to at least finish it.**

 **I know, I know, you probably hate me for how Naruto ended up being scared of Mrs. Dodds and how he was saved by Percy and shit, but he isn't an over powered god right now, he's a mere human who hasn't activated any abilities. So it's a normal reaction?**

 **But yeah whatcha think? Btw should I give him chakra and shit? Feel free to suggest any powers or just story suggestions.**

 **I'll try updating this story AGAIN SOON.**

 **I HOPE YA ENJOYED!**


	3. And Shit Starts Getting A Lot More Weird

The rest of the school year passed without any strange incident for either Naruto or Percy. Naruto had long given up on asking his parent's for answers about what happened that night when they were attacked and their house burned down. What happened with Mrs. Dodds the blond also kept to himself, neither him or Percy had bothered talking about it. Though Percy would try and talk to Naruto about what happened with Mrs. Dodds but the blond would refuse to talk about it, just thinking about being saved by Percy fucking Jackson made Naruto sick to his stomach.

Still, it was quite strange that Naruto's and Percy's classmate's acted like Mrs. Dodds never fucking existed, they were all convinced Mrs. Kerr-a sexy blonde haired woman, who neither Naruto or Percy had seen until after the field-trip, was their math teacher the entire time. Though, Naruto wasn't complaining she was good eye-candy, oh yeah.

Occasionally, Naruto would notice that Percy would spring up a Mrs. Dodds reference, just to trip their classmates up, but all they did was look at him like he was crazy...however, Naruto did notice that the little punk Grover would tense up and look uneasy whenever Percy mentioned Mrs. Dodds. Naruto figured Grover knew something they didn't, but he did nothing, for now anyways.

Naruto also noticed that ever since the shit with Mrs. Dodds turning into an ugly ass monster, he noticed that weather had turned crazy as fuck, to Naruto it almost looked like sea and the sky were fighting but maybe he was looking too much into it. Also, he also noticed that Percy was more cranky and irritable than ever, his grades had dropped significantly to the point where he was failing all of his classes, on top of that he got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and other students, he insulted the teachers whenever they angered him, but most importantly, he tried fighting Naruto.

But, it was a big mistake because Naruto kicked his ass so bad, both ended up suspended from school, Percy for starting the fight and the blond for ending it.

The awkward thing was that since Naruto's house burned down, his parent's decided it was a good idea to move in the same apartment building Percy and his parent's lived, like they lived next to Percy's apartment, making them fucking neighbor's. A day didn't go by when Naruto didn't see Percy at least once.

"Why the fuck do we have to live near those losers," The blond asked his parent's one morning.

Kushina and Minato exchanged a look before Kushina smiled, "Sally is my friend, plus your father and I decided it was better to move some place smaller..." She added.

The blond would look at his mom with sharp eyes, not believing her but he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Whatever..."

"You should try being good friends with that kid Percy," Minato then said.

"Why would I want to be friends with that loser?" The blond only growled.

"You were friends with him once, weren't you?" Kushina said while looking thoughtful.

"That was in elementary," The blond rolled his eyes before getting his backpack, "I'll be heading to that shit of school now, later." He said before leaving the apartment.

Kushina and Minato exchanged another look before Minato spoke, "It's almost time." Making Kushina look down at the ground in sadness as he continued, "Once the school year is over, we will be taking him to camp half-blood... that's where he belongs.." Kushina nodded slowly.

She didn't want to lose her baby...

Naruto was very happy... Why? Well, the school year was almost over and on top of that the blond was going to high school next school year. While he was currently in eighth grade he had been held back in classes, meaning since he ended up failing certain classes he had to re-take them but there was only so many times you could fail classes, the school had no choice but to pass you on to the next grade - meaning next year he was gonna be a high-schooler at last.

The blond would miss a few things about the school, but overall he was glad to be moving the fuck on. Everything was going like it normally did but the day before finals he ended up hearing a conversation between Grover and Mr. Brunner that changed everything.

Naruto was heading back to Mr. Brunner's after school because he forgot his backpack in the class, but as he walked down the hall and towards Mr. Brunner's classroom, he noticed someone near the classroom door, eavesdropping in? As he got closer he realized it was Percy.

"What are you doing here, trash?" The blond asked Percy.

Percy turned to Naruto and made a, "Shhhh" sound - it angered Naruto and he was about to yell at Percy but he heard something that caught his attention.

"Thankfully, Naruto hasn't made a fuzz about what happened with Mrs. Dodds but Percy...he mentions her every now and then.." Grover told Mr. Brunner who listened.

Naruto and Percy froze...so the duo was talking about them? The blond took a step closer to the door that was slightly opened and he continued to listen.

 _"I knew that little shady fuck knew something,"_ The blond thought as the conversation continued.

"Oh yes, I'm worried about them... Naruto is currently one hundred percent human so it's hard for monster's to find or smell him, on top of that his parent's told me they moved right next to Sally Jackson's apartment because her husband reeks...apparently the entire hall smells badly because of him...but everyday I sense the power of Ares within him and it is getting stronger and stronger...and it won't be long before The Kindly Ones find him again," Mr. Brunner said while sighing.

"And Percy...he's starting to figure out something is going on...I...I am worried...he will be alone this summer... He and Naruto were attacked by a Kindly One - they know, they know Naruto is Ares and they know Percy is the son of -" Grover started but was cut off.

"They may be in danger...and I told Naruto he was Ares but he did not believe me so thanks to that he is safe but when he comes to believe and accept it...he will be in even more danger than Percy... Percy still has no clue of who he is or that he's related to..." Mr. Brunner trailed off before he continued, "We need both of them to mature more..."

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- " Grover began to say.

"Will have to be resolved without Naruto or Percy, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can. " Mr. Brunner cut him off again.

"Sir, both of them saw Mrs. Dodds turn into a monster!"

"Their imagination, " Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince both of them that it wasn't real. The boy Naruto ignored it, it's only Percy who has brought it up, but eventually he will forget about it..."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again. " Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover, " Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall-"

Percy looked frozen in shock, and Naruto had a mixture of emotions spread across his face, but they were snapped out of their thoughts when Naruto accident pushed the door open a bit, making it creak slowly as Mr. Brunner went silent.

Both panicked a bit as a shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's classroom door, the shadow of something much taller than a wheel-chair bounded Brunner, holding what seemed to look like an Archers bow. Naruto and Percy quickly opened the nearest door they could find and they slipped inside, it was the custodian closet filled with brooms and other cleaning tools. Needlessly to say, it reeked like weed inside.

A few seconds later both heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muf-fled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then itmoved on.

Sweat rolled down both their face as somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing, " he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. "

"Mine neither, " Grover said. "But I could have sworn ... "

"Just go back home now, " Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow. "

"Don't remind me." Grover groaned as Naruto and Percy heard both of them walk away.

But just incase either came back they waited in the dark, inside the room for what seemed like forever. Until at last both slipped into the hallway.

"Fuck...what the fuck was that about?" Naruto growled as he started pacing up and down the hall, "I tried forgetting all this weird shit that happened...I thought maybe I was going crazy...but something is going on and nobody wants to tell me a damn thing," he yelled frustrated as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"I'm going home, idiot." The blond snapped as he continued walking off - since they lived next to each-other Percy decided to follow him, he didn't want to be alone after all the creepy stuff he had heard, but Naruto was right something weird was going on and they needed answers..

Finally, it was the last day of school, five minutes before class ended, five minutes before they all had the summer off to do whatever they wanted. The other guys in the room were joking around, talking about the shit they planned to do during vacation.

Naruto was simply thinking about what he had heard between Grover and Mr. Brunner and today he planned on getting fucking answers!

Suddenly, one of the guys asked Naruto what he planned on doing for the summer, he was a juvenile delinquent, a rich delinquent unlike Naruto... Their parents were executives, or celebrities or some other important shit. The guy knew Naruto wasn't rich so he asked it to mock Naruto.

"Oh, nothing, really, I just plan on fucking your whore of a mother all summer long, and I have a question: Do you want a younger brother or sister?" The blond said with an arrogant smirk.

It pissed off the guy and he yelled, "Fuck-" but he didn't finish because the blond got up and without warning he decked the guy's jaw - causing him to fly backwards as his friends caught him. That's what he got for looking down on Naruto!

"Any one else want to get beat up today? Because I'm fucking mad!" The blond yelled at the entire class. Everyone school their heads and the blond continued, "I thought so, just remember this, most of you may be sons or daughters of important ass people, most of you probably have bright futures, and you'll probably end up rich and wealthy, and I'll probably end up being the guy who ends up cleaning your pool or mowing your lawn, but I can kick your ass now and I'll be the pool boy that'll end up kicking your ass then, you'll still be my bitches then! Remember THAT!" He said with a shit-eating grin as the school bell rang.

Class was over! School was over! Summer break had fucking started!

* * *

Percy couldn't help but facepalm as he remembered he had forgotten something in his locker, he stopped by his locker and grabbed it before walking down the now very empty school hall, he turned the corner of the hall he was in to see Naruto standing in front of Grover who was leaning against his own opened locker...

"Tell me everything you fucking know, or I'll finish breaking those weak legs of yours!" Percy saw Naruto push Grover as he yelled at him.

"I-I don't know what you're-" Grover began, very scared.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me, crippled.. I heard your conversation with Brunner the other day, so gimme fucking answers and I won't have to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he punched the locker next to Grover's head, he turned his head slightly to see the locker bended.

Grover gulped, "Haha, so it was you the other day... fine, I'll tell-" he said before he was interrupted.

"Hey, jerk, leave him alone!" Percy shouted as he ran towards Grover and Naruto.

"Not until I get my answers!" The blond shouted as he glared at Grover and then at Percy, "Doesn't your bitch ass want answers too? He asked Percy as Grover's eyes widened.

"You...were there too?" Grover managed to stutter out as turned to Percy.

Percy stayed silent before nodding, "I was going to ask Mr. Brunner for homework help, but when I got there I heard both of you speaking...and then Naruto came along..." He explained, it felt good letting it all out, Percy then blurted out, "What are Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped up when he heard Percy say that and he looked around before saying, "Now is not the time or place to talk about this..."

"No! It's the perfect time and place to talk about this," Naruto told Grover, "There's nobody besides us right now, so tell me before I break a leg!" He threatened him. "And don't come up with any excuses or bullshit because I'm at my snapping point, here!" He finished at last.

Grover took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, look, the truth is... I-I kind of have to protect the both of you..." He said without looking at either of them.

"A crippled protect me? Who do you think I am? I can easily kick your ass and on top of that you failed at protecting Percy from all the times I beat his Dumbass up!" The blond growled.

"No, no, I have to protect both of you from monsters..." Grover said in a whisper. Naruto and Percy when they heard this they both stayed silent...

Before, anything else could be done or said - the lights in the hall started flickering, causing the trio to look around before the lights completely turned off for five whole seconds... They suddenly turned on and when they did Naruto, Grover and Percy looked across the hall to see three old ladies in fucking rocking chairs, knitting the biggest pair of socks either of them had ever seen.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The old hag in the right knitted one of them. The lady on thr left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yam. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces, wrinkled like fruit leather, silver haired tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

But the scariest part, was that all three of them looked right at them.

The blood of Grover's face drained and he stuttered out, "Please..tell..m-me...they aren't looking at us...tell me they aren't there.." He continued to say.

"Weird, huh?" Percy managed to say, "Think those socks would fit me?"

"That totally isn't funny..." Grover only said as he looked at the three hags.

"Like hell they would, nerd!" Naruto stated, "They wouldn't fit your fat pig of a father!"

"That man isn't my father...my mom married him...but he isn't my dad!" Percy told him, while clenching his fists.

He looked over at Grover to say something about the scene in front of them and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching and his eyes were wide open in shock.

Suddenly, the old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. Naruto and Percy heard Grover catch his breath.

"We need to get out of here," He then told them, "Come on, lets go now!"

Neither Naruto or Percy moved as they continued staring at the three hags. The three hags still watching them as the middle one cut yarn.

"No, no, no - THIS CAN'T BE!" Grover yelled as he witnesses this. Once again the lights turned off and on for a split second and then the three old bitches were gone.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all..." Percy said sarcastically as he looked at Grover who seemed to be shitting his pants.

"Grover?" Percy then called him.

"Yeah?" He answered quickly.

"What are you not telling us?" He asked his friend.

Grover didn't reply, "This is not happening, " Grover only mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time. " he said in fear.

"What last time?"

"Always freaking middle school, they never get passed middle school!"

"What the fuck are you babbling about now?!" Naruto spoke up as he glared at Grover.

The scrawny protector ignored the question, "Let me walk you both home!"

"Fuck you, I don't roll like that. I'm out of here," Naruto said as he started walking away.

"YOU COULD BE IN DANGER!" Grover yelled after him.

"Then I should be far away from you losers, who'd probably get me killed," The blond stated and then he was gone. Grover once again turned to Percy, "Please let me take you home?"

To Percy it was a strange request, but he nodded and he let Grover walk him home.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked as they walked out of school.

Grover gave him no reply.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" Percy asked him another question, one that was bugging him.

Grover looked at him mournfully, like he was already pick-ing the kind of flowers he'd like best on his coffin. That look gave Percy the answer he hoped wasn't true.

Percy could only say, "I'd like some Lilies then."

Once again, Grover gave him the: That's not funny type of look. Hey, Percy could only try!

* * *

You know how Percy agreed to let Grover take him home? Well, there was a change of plans and our boy Percy ended up ditching Grover. Yeah, it was messed up and rude but Grover was freaking Percy the fuck out.

"Why?"

"Why does this always happen?"

"Why is it always in middle school?"

"Why do I have bad luck? Why do I fail?"

Grover kept mumbling over and over, only making Percy tense and anxious, so in the end he ended up running away, and since Grover was crippled he couldn't run after him, so could you blame him?

After a couple of minutes running, Percy made it home at last, East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. That's where he lived, yeah, home sweet home!

When Percy arrived home, his step-father Smelly Gabe was there. Okay, his name wasn't Smelly Gabe, it was Gabe, Smelly Gabe was a nickname Naruto gave him back when both Percy and Naruto were friends, ever since Percy called him Smelly Gabe and it fit because he reeked of shit.

Currently, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies, the television was on and it blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking at Percy, Smelly Gabe said around his cigar, "So, school is over for the summer, and now I'll have a leeching brat at home for a few months, ha, you wish! I want you to find yourself a summer job to pay for my beer and poker addiction you got that boy?" He said with a smirk, now looking at Percy.

"Where's my mom?" Percy ignored his little rant.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?" He questioned.

Smelly Gabe always expected Percy to provide gambling funds, he called it a "guy secret" meaning that if Percy told his mom Sally, he would get beat up to a pulp. He never did understood what his mom saw in this man.

"I don't have any cash," Percy lied to him, making Smelly Gace raise a greasy eyebrow. The fucker could sniff out money like a police dog could sniff out drugs, which was surprising cause you'd think he wouldn't be able to smell over his own wretched smell, if a Percy could really describe what he smelled like he'd say: Satan's Asshole, not like he's ever smelled it anyways.

"Your mother told me she gave you twenty the other day, and since you walk to school, and you haven't bought anything I assume you still have those twenty bucks, am I right?" Smelly Gabe told him before adding, "If you want to live under this roof you're gonna have to pull your weight around here so cough up the money!" He finished at last.

Eddie, the super of the apartment building and Gabe's pal looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "He's just a kid."

"What did you say?" Gabe glared at him.

"Nothing," Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys that were there passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy sighed as he dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." He told Gabe as he headed to his room.

"You report card came, brain boy!" He shouted after Percy, "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

As Percy entered his room he slammed the door behind him, and it wasn't really his room because Gabe liked to use it as some sort of office - he WAS a fucking jerk and bully. The twelve year old placed his backpack on the ground and flopped on his bed, he didn't mean to fall asleep but he ended up falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, maybe he was just tired from all the stuff that had been going on lately.

A few hours later Percy woke up to the voice of his mom, "Percy?"

She opened the bedroom door as Percy's eyelids opened up, his mother walked into his room and with a happy grin she said, "You managed to make it through Yancy without getting expelled and I'm so proud of you: so as a gift we are going to the beach!" She cheered.

Percy's eyes widened in suprise and he asked, "Montauk?"

"Three nights, same cabin we get when we go everytime we can!" She chirped with excitement.

"When?"

"As soon as you and I start packing!" She said happily.

* * *

Naruto was chilling like a villian, he was in the living room watching some anime called One Piece, it was about a kid named Luffy who seeked a treasure called One Piece - the blond considered it a lame and generic anime, but since there wasn't anything good to watch he stuck to it, that was the only time someone should watch One Piece - when there isn't anything else to watch.

Anyways, the blond was chilling when there was a knock on the door, the blond got up to go open the door and while he did his father Minato arrived to the door first, he opened it to reveal Grover.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You stalking me, son of a bitch?" The blond said as Grover entered the apartment, looking around nervously.

"Naruto, you're in DANGER! Percy is in DANGER! I need to get both of you to camp half-blood as soon as possible," He stated as his father closed the door to the apartment.

Both Minato and Kushina sighed as Kushina spoke, "Naruto, honey, do you trust us?"

"Uh, what kind of question is that?" The blond asked them before saying, "Yeah, of course, I do."

"I want you to listen to me son," Minato told Naruto, "I want you to follow Grover, he will take you to a place called Camp half-blood...it is a place for demi-gods... You son aren't a demi-god, you're a God that was punished so you were stripped from your Godhood, your memories were erased, your spiritual god body locked away only leaving you in a human form...but as of late, monsters and your enemies have figured out who you are, that you're alive so you're in danger!" He finished saying.

Kushina then said, "Grover here is a protector, he was in charge of protecting you and that nice boy Percy, now he has to take you to camp half-blood...a place where your father and I can't go...a place where you will be safe..." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You probably have a lot of questions, and you're probably very confused, but once you arrive to camp half-blood you'll get a better explanation," Minato told the blond as both his parents hugged him.

"I hate to break this moment, but we have to get going I have to get Percy too," Grover said as Naruto's parent's pulled away. The blond stayed silent before saying, "Lead the way, crippled!"

He really had no idea what the fuck was happening anymore, ah, life was a bitch.

* * *

Percy woke up sweating, he woke up angry, even though he was supposed to be happy that his mom and him were spending in a cabin at the beach without Smelly Gabe, but his mom ruined his evening when she said she wanted to send him to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, his father who had never seen him or held him, wanted him to go to this special camp for special kids.

It fucking angered Percy, so there he laid looking outside the cabins window, it was storming out, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down a house. There was lightning and twenty-foot waves fighting for command.

With the next thunderclap, Sally woke up, she then sat up and with wide eyes she said, "Hurricane!"

And then there was banging on the cabin door followed by, "Open the door it's me Grover," Sally quickly ran up to the door and she opened it, to reveal Grover, he stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain, but it wasn't exactly Grover because well, his legs they weren't uh normal legs, but what was more shocking was that Naruto was standing besides him.

"What is going on?" Percy couldn't help but ask both of them.

"Searching all night," Grover gasped. "What were you thinking?" He ask Sally and Percy.

Sally looked at Percy in terror—not scared of Grover and his weird ass legs and not scared at Naruto.

"Percy," Sally said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" She questioned him.

Percy was frozen, looking at Grover. He couldn't understand what he was seeing or what was going on anymore, this was the icing to the cake.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" He then said.

Percy was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and both he and Naruto understood him perfectly. Percy was too shocked to wonder how Grover and Naruto had gotten there by themselves in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should have been...

Sally looked at Percy sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

The dark haired boy stammered something about the old ladies they had seen at the school hall, and Mrs. Dodds, and Sally could only stare at him in shock, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy his rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Three of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Gabes car —but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to Percy and Naruto, they understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves!

What kind of freak was he? Naruto could only wonder.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Eh. I updated again cause i had fun with last chapter, this chapter was kinda rushed cause I just wanted to get all that shit over with, yanno.**

 **So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Feedback and suggestions are appreciated and thanks for last chapters reviews xD and I decided I'll probably give Naruto a mixture of Ares abilities and his own anime/manga abilities... Maybe chakra somewhere down the line. MAYBE!.**

 **BUT yeah, should i finish this story at the first book or should I do all five? What do y'all think... I think five books is too much especially if i follow canon. If i have to do all 5 books i might have to cut off a lot of shit from the book. So I'm just thinking of ending this story at the end of book one unless I really am enjoy writing it, don't get me wrong i am enjoying it now but that could change later.**

 **Second, i know I've been focusing on Percy's and Naruto's PoV a lot, I've been switching it up but as time passes I'll probably switch less and will mostly focus on Naruto's PoV... Except during fights, I'll probably do those in the characters PoV. I have a bit more I wanna say but I'll end it here.**

 **I hope ya enjoy: Next chapter: Camp Half-blood!**

 **Deuces**


	4. Names Have Power!

Sally tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the car she had borrowed from Smelly Gabe. Rain lashed the windshield. Naruto and Percy didn't know how Sally could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas, not stoppong or slowing down.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at the car's back seat to see Naruto and Grover next to each-other. Grover looked a bit scared and Naruto just looked confused. Percy could only wonder if he had gone officially insane as he looked at Grover's leg, did he really have donkey legs or was he wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants, Percy would of gone with that but the smell of barnyard animal told him Grover really had animal legs.

All Percy could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?" He asked as he looked at Grover's frightened face from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, both your mom and Naruto's parents," He told Percy, "They knew I was watching over both of you." He continued to say, making Naruto growl but he didn't speak.

"Watching us?" Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend." He smiled at the dark haired boy before turning to Naruto, "In case we die I want to let you know that I hate you."

"Feeling is fucking mutual," Naruto growled back at him.

"No, no one is going to die today," Sally mumbled, not turning her head from the road.

"Urn ... what are you, exactly?" Percy only asked, it was better to think about not dying.

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover replied.

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—" Percy was interrupted.

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy had heard him make that sound before, but he'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat! I am part goat," The awkward Grover cried out.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I'm a goat from the waist down." Grover told him.

"You just said it didn't matter." He mused.

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" Grover stated, just letting him know for future reference.

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy's eyes widened.

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" Grover asked the dark haired boy.

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover explained to him, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are..."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy continued to question him.

Before anything else could be said, they heard the weird bellowing noise rise up again somewhere behind the car, loser than before. Whatever was chasing them was still fast on their trail.

"Percy," Sally said, there was a short pause then she said, "There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety...Naruto to safety..."

Naruto finally spoke up, "Safety from fucking what?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions... He's after both of you, but probably more after you Naruto...Hades hates you but then again most of the gods do!"

"That's nice to fucking know," The blond rolled his eyes.

"Grover! Don't scare them like that!" Sally scolded the goat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover said, and then there was silence.

Naruto tried to wrap his head around what was happening, but he couldn't do it. This wasn't some bad dream that he'd be waking up from soon...he was really a god? He tried wrapping his head around that too, at first when Mr. Brunner told him he shrugged the comment off. But then his parent's really confirmed that it was true...and now they were heading to some camp -

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Sally made a hard left, swerving into a narrow road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills along with a PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRY signs on a white picket fence.

"Mom, where are we going?" Percy asked his mom.

"Camp Half-Blood..." Naruto mumbled underneath his breath.

"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you." She added after.

"The place you didn't want me to go..."

"Please, dear," His mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?"

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover spoke up again. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die." He managed to choke out.

"Whoa. You said 'you.'" Percy pointed out.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover defended nervously.

"Don't bullshit us, one of us is gonna fucking die," Naruto said bluntly.

"Okay, okay...you're right, one of us might die but as your protector-"

"Shut up, I don't need some donkey to protect me, if you were so good at protecting us we wouldn't be running away from some thing that's chasing us," The blond gritted his teeth.

"F-Fine, I'll just protect Percy! And I'm a Satyr!" He corrected the blond.

"Yeah. I don't give a -"

"Boys!" Sally interrupted their arguing. She then pulled the wheel hard to the right, and the trio got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy and Naruto asked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring the question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please." she repeated over and over.

Naruto was about to speak, but there was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and the car fucking exploded. Well, it hasn't exploded but it sure felt like it did.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned, feeling like shit as he opened his eyes, the car had swerved into a ditch. The driver-side doors were wedged in the mud, the roof had been cracked open and rain was pouring into the car. Lightning was the only explanation for what just had happened.

"Ow..." Percy groaned soon after.

"Percy! Are you okay." Sally asked as she turned to her son.

"I'm okay... ." he mumbled as he turned to Grover, to see him groaning, blood was tricking from the side of his mouth, he then opened his eyes and spoke, "I need some food."

"You had me worried there for a bit," Percy said with a small grin.

"Save the grinning for later, we still aren't safe!" Grover said as opened his door, "Come on, let's get outta the car!" He said as Naruto followed after him, then Sally and finally Percy.

As soon as the four were out of the car, they saw a figure lumbering towards the shoulder of the road, it was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player, one on steroids. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

Grover gulped and shouted, "RUN TOWARDS THE HUGE WHITE HOUSE LOOKING CHRISTMAS TREE-SIZED PINE AT THE CREST OF THE NEAREST HILL - THAT'S THE PROPERTY HOUSE LINE!" He continued to shout out.

"No, I'll stay here and distract the monster while the three of you run away," Sally said while looking at Percy with a sad smile on her face.

"No you're not! I'm not going anywhere without you," Percy said sternly. Sally sighed and nodded, "Fine, all four will run! Go!" She shouted as they started running towards the hill.. well except for one person who wasn't running away, Naruto stood perfectly still as he looked at the monster coming towards him.

Percy noticed he wasn't besides any of them, and he stopped running.

"Why are you stopping?" Sally asked him, but soon she got her answer as she saw Percy turn around, she and Grover did as well and the trio saw Naruto staring at the monster.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Grover cried out, "You need to run!" He yelled out.

"Ha! Run like a coward? Fuck no," The blond said, an arrogant grin on his face, "I'm not going to be like you cowards, Percy can go ahead and run with his donkey pet and mommy with his tail tucked in between his nutless sack, but I won't!" He said harshly.

"Is this about Mrs. Dodds? Is it because I saved you from her? Are you trying to prove something?" Percy yelled out at the arrogant blond.

"Yes I fucking am, I'm gonna prove I'm better than you, all of you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm never gonna run or hide from anything, you got that?!" The blond yelled out with overconfidence as he continued to stare at the creature slowly making his way towards him.

"Don't be an idiot, you can't take that thing on! That's Pasiphae's son, he's crazy powerful, even experienced demi-gods don't stand a chance against him, and you're only just a human!" Grover yelled at the blond.

"Hahaha!" The blond only laughed, he had officially lost it, "That doesn't matter! You said the fates cut off some piece of yarn, meaning one of us will die? Well. I'm about to find out if that's me, hahaha!" The blond laughed like a maniac as he rushed towards the bull-man figure.

"That boy..." Sally only managed to say, "His arrogance and self-importance is astonishing.. I don't know if he's stupid, brave or just plain suicidal.." She finished off.

Percy and Grover could only stare at the grinning blond as he continued rushing towards the creature. The grin not leaving his face once.

"Today is the day you fucking die!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of the bull-man. The bull-man grunted and snorted as he swung one of his huge meaty hands at Naruto. The blond ducked quickly and he cocked a fist-backwards.

With all his might, the blond swung at the bull-man's stomach, but nothing happened. The bull-man only looked down at Naruto in what seemed to be amusement, and then the bull-man swung his other fist at the blond, before the blond could be hit he jumped backwards.

The bull-man then charged at Naruto, the blond was about to get pierced by his horn but he swiftly rolled out of the way, as the bull-man ran past him. The blond then glanced back at the bull-man who turned around at the blond, all attention on Naruto.

The blond for the first time noticed, the monster was seven feet tall, his arms and legs were made out of pure muscle, bulging biceps, triceps and a bunch of other types of 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under veined webbed skin. His neck was also a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as Naruto's arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns - enormous black-and-white horns, and on top of that the fucker, had no clothes except an underwear.

Normally, one would be scared at the sight of such a monster, and Naruto was but he was also feeling excitement course throughout his body, and he grinned psychotically, "Come on you son of a mutant bitch show me what you got!" He taunted the bull-man who roared as he lowered his head, both his pointy horns aimed at the blond's chest as he charged at Naruto once again.

 _"You were a god...the god of war Ares ..."_ Naruto suddenly remembered Mr. Brunners words from long ago, and he slowly nodded to himself.

A dark smirk spread across Naruto's face, a bloodlust look filled his eyes and he roared, "I am the God of War, Ares! I am WAR!" He continued to roar as he charged at the creature. As the blond charged at the creature he felt a wave of power course through his body, and he felt invincible, he felt power like he'd never felt power before.

But the weirdest thing of all was that he felt a burning sensation on his arms, looking down he noticed green-colored chains appearing and wrapping themselves around his arms and wrists, suddenly a pair of duo blades appeared on both his hands, the chains were attached to both flamed double-edged blades that glowed.

"Blades of Chaos..." Naruto suddenly said as the dark smirk on his face turned even darker. "I shall destroy you with my trusty blades!" He stated as he collided with the beast.

Naruto's Blades of Chaos clashing with the Bull-Mans horns. The bull-man trying to push the blond back, but it was only futile. The blond also trying to push the bullman backwards until one of the bull-man's horns cracked and fell into the ground.

The Bull-man roared in rage as he watched his horn fall, he stood up above over the blond who yelled, "DIE!" as he gave the bull-man a burtal kick to the stomach, unlike the time Naruto punched his stomach, this time the Bull-Man flew backwards until he started skidding to slow down.

He stopped around twelve feet away and Naruto then threw one of his Blades of Chaos at the foul beast, as the sword made it's way to the Bull-man, the beast grabbed the blade, and tugged on the chain-connected blade. The blond pulled back as well, as both played tug of war.

Until, the bull-man tugged and yanked super hard, causing Naruto to fly towards him, and as Naruto flew towards him he yelled, "This ends now, diiiie!" As he pointed his other blade at the Bull-mans neck as he crashed into the bull-man who fell backwards headless before disintegrating, like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

The foul beast was then gone, as Naruto dropped to the ground - the wave of power and invisibility he felt for that full minute was gone, and now he felt very weak and dizzy. The only thing that remained was the Blades of Chaos.

"Heh, I did it," The blond grinned to himself as he saw darkness, but not before seeing Percy, Grover and Sally running towards him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier.**

* * *

Zeus, The God of the Sky, was sitting on his throne. Thinking about none other than his Lightning Bolt, the one that had been stolen, that's all he ever did now-a-days. Think about his Lightning Bolt more than he thought about his own wife.

He needed to find that mother-fucking Lightning Bolt or there would be hell to pay. The first onces he would take his anger out on were Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Poseidon. It was probably Percy Jackson who stole the Lightning Bolt.

Or maybe, it was his son... Naruto - Ares who stole the lightning bolt? But that was unlikely. Zeus would of known if Naruto found out who he truly was.

The bastard, had tried to overthrow him once, not just overthrow him but kill him and the other Olympians who stood in his way, he ALMOST succeeded as well, but like always his ego and arrogance were his down-fall.

That day, fifteen years ago Zeus was about to kill Ares, but the damn God of War bested him. Zeus knew that when Ares wanted he could be more clever and smarter than Athena, but his arrogance and bloodlust for battle rarely caused that to happen.

In the end since he couldn't kill Ares, Zeus sealed away Ares's powers, spirit and memories deep inside his body which he had turned mortal, and now was Naruto Uzumaki, but even as a human without memories and powers he was still an arrogant little fucking jerk.

Oh, how Ares was Zeus's least favorite and most hated of all divine beings.

It was while he was in deep thought, did he freeze when he felt Ares's power. It was weak and faint but he felt the power of the God of War. Naruto was only tapping into one percent of his godly power, which was no threat to Zeus...if he had tapped into 100% of his godly power, Zeus would of been worried - but not like the blond could ever get to that 100% not if Zeus removed the seal he had placed on him.

"He must of accepted and believed that he truly is Ares," Zeus mumbled to himself. Names had power and Naruto had finally come to accept that he was Ares.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Ares was supposed to die as Naruto Uzumaki. He was supposed to die as a human, never again to regain his powers or become a god, but his Lightning Bolt was stolen, and Zeus had sent some of the best Gods to look for it but none had found it.

When it came to finding shit, Ares was the best of the best, many times Zeus had sent the God of War to bring him back artifacts and sacred lost items or just missing items in general, and not once did Ares fail him.

Originally, Naruto wasn't meant to go to Camp Half-Blood or find out who he truly was, but Zeus was desperate, he needed to get his bolt back and if it meant using the God of War than so be it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: And done! I hope ya enjoyed xD but yeah gimme your thoughts, was it good? Bad? Ehhh?**

 **I decided to give Naruto the Blades of Chaos cos YOLO why not?! If you don't know how they look Google images is your friend! Oh yeah: Disclaimer: I do not own the Blades of Chaos.**

 **Yep, Naruto ended up tapping into 1% of his godly power woot woot! When he reaches 100% thats when he will truly be 100% god mode, but who knows how long that'll take as the story progresses you'll see that he will be able to tap into higher percentages of his godly power. The higher the percentage he manages to tap into the more abilities he will unlock, etc. He can only tap into 1% for only about a minute, since that's only how much his human body can handle godly power.**

 **Originally, I was going to make Naruto really powerful from the start at least stronger than all the other demi-gods but lets be honest, we all know Naruto will end up an op ass god so i might as well take my time, have him win battles have him fuck up and lose battles. H** **ave him develop as a character as he gains more power and shit.**

 **Yeah, i know some of you ain't gonna like this, i know ya dudes wanted him to be powerful as fuck lmao but hey a lotta Percy Jackson/Naruto crossovers are filled with an over powered Naruto from the start, mofo gets claimed by five gods at the camp making everyone go in shock or some cliche shit like that, he has the perfect personality, wants power to protect his loved ones, all female goddesses and demi-gods fall in love with him because he's so awesome and popular so they drop their panties for him, and he fucks them and marries them all. And they all live happily ever after after Naruto Fucks Zeus up or some shit like.**

 **I'm not gonna hate on any author for writing stories like that, it's your story if writing a story like that makes you happy go for it, i write stories like this one cause I enjoy it.**

 **But ye, when there are so many stories like that i like to change the pace a bit, or at least make the cliches a bit different not so predictable.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Camp Half-Blood!

Percy, Sally, and Grover stared at Naruto who laid on the ground, unconscious, but even while unconscious he had that I'm-better-than-you type of look on his face. The trio then looked up at the sky to see that the Lightning and rain had stopped.

"I-I'll be damned..." Grover said with a sigh of relief, "He did it, he actually did it," the Satyr said in awe as he continued to look at the blond before looking at the bull-mans broken horn not far from them.

"This boy, he saved us.." Sally said gratefully, "One of us wouldn't have made it..." She admitted, knowing fully well that if it wasn't for the blond that she wouldn't be standing there. She would forever be grateful to the blond.

Even Percy was grateful to the blond, he wasn't going to admit it out in the open but he truly was grateful. He couldn't help but smile though, that's how Naruto always was: charge at everything with confidence and worry about the questions later. And talking about questions Percy had a lot of them, especially after what he had witnessed.

"You need to get going," Sally then said quickly, "Both of you get Naruto and his blades and take him to camp-half blood." She ordered Grover and Percy.

"W-What about you?" Percy asked his mother.

"I cannot enter Camp Half-Blood...it's protected by a barrier that only allows special people like you to enter," She explained to her dark haired son, "Don't worry about me Percy... I'm an ordinary person so no monster will attack me, I'll stay here and call a taxi to take me home," Sally smiled at him.

Percy nodded slowly and before he knew it he was hugging his mother, he was going to miss her a lot. While they hugged, Grover walked over to the horn on the ground, he picked it up and placed it in his backpack, and after a full minute of silence and hugging they pulled apart.

"Get going now," Sally told the duo.

"I'll miss you," Percy told his mom as he started picking up Naruto.

"I know, I'll miss you too but you'll be a lot more safe in the camp," She stated as she watched Grover help pick Naruto up, a few seconds later Naruto was in between Percy and Grover, Grover's right arm wrapped around Naruto's back and underneath his armpit, Percy's left hand wrapped around in the same position, while both each carried one Blade of Chaos with their free hand.

"See you mom, take care," Percy said before he and Grover started walking away.

Percy and Grover only walked in silence into the valley and towards the lights of a farmhouse. Until at last they arrived to a wooden porch, looking up the duo noticed a ceiling fan circling above, moths flying around a yellow light along with Mr. Brunner and a pretty girl with long hair - wait Mr. Brunner?! Percy was too shocked to say anything!

The blond haired girl spoke, "He...he must be the one," as she looked at Percy before looking at Naruto, followed by the Blades of Chaos, her eyes widened, "T-That's-"

"Annabeth," Mr. Brunner spoke, "Help them bring Naruto inside." He told her. The blonde nodded as she rushed towards the duo, Percy handed Naruto to her and she helped Grover carry him off.

Percy turned to Mr. Brunner who spoke, "Yes, you must have a lot of questions, but now is not the time, you're drenched and dirty, you must be awfully tired and hungry...come inside with me, tomorrow morning you'll get answers..." He promised the dark haired boy.

Percy nodded as he followed Mr. Brunner inside the farmhouse.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto suddenly snapped awake, he quickly sat up on the bed he was in and he looked around, he was in a room he had never been in before. The blond quickly jumped off the bed and as he did he dropped to the ground on his knees with a very loud thud.

"Shit..." The blond clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His entire body was aching and hurting, from his toes to his head. He tried getting up and as he tried getting up Grover walked into the room. He probably ended up hearing when Naruto fell into the floor.

"You're up already? Not even Percy is up yet," He looked at the blond in shock as he ran over to him, he tried helping the blond get up but the blond shoved him away.

"I don't need your help," The blond said coldly as he managed to stand up by himself

"Okay, okay, you don't need to-" He was interrupted by the blond.

"I don't need to hear your shit so early in the morning," He told the Satyr, who nodded.

After a second of silence the Satyr spoke, "Your clothes have been washed and dried, they are in the table over there," Grover pointed at a table in the middle of the room, and it was the first time Naruto noticed he was in boxers. "While you get changed and ready, I'll go wake Percy up and I'll tell Mr. D and Mr. Bru - Chiron that you're up," he stated before leaving the room.

Naruto said nothing as he walked towards the table, his body still aching and hurting, but the blond ignored the pain and soon he was changing, he put on a white shirt and a pair of saggy blue jeans. He looked at the table to see a double-bladed scabbard, followed by the Blades of Chaos.

The blond grinned as he remembered kicking some bull-man's ass! The blond grabbed the scabbard made of leather, and he placed it on his back. He then grabbed the Blades of Chaos only for him to drop the blades, because as soon as he held them, green-colored chains appeared on his arms and wrists, as soon as the blades touched the ground the chains disappeared.

"The chains from before," Naruto said while looking thoughtful, "It must be some sort of enchantment..the chains appear only around my arms and wrists when I hold the blades, I guess to make it more convenient," he told himself as he picked up the blades.

Naruto felt burning sensations, around his arms and wrists as the chains appeared, the blond ignored this and he strapped the Blades of Chaos to his back, he let go of the blades and the chain's disappeared once again.

Yep, very convenient!

As soon as Naruto was done he went back to the bed, and he sat down on it, he would wait until Grover came back or whatever. He didn't need to wait long because ten minutes later Grover opened the door, revealing him and Percy who still looked sleepy. The blond noticed that Grover was now carrying a shoe box.

"Follow me," Grover told the blond, who stood up and followed Grover.

As they walked, Grover slowled down until he was in between Percy and Naruto, the Satyr held the shoe box and handed it to Naruto, "Here, I thought you might want this..." He said as Naruto took the box.

The blond opened the box and he dropped it to the ground as he pulled out the bull-man's horn. It was black and white, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

"It's basically a trophy," Grover explained to Naruto who grinned.

"You see that Jackson?" The blond grinned at Percy, "This horn means I stood my ground and didn't run away like a little bitch," the blond gave him a patronizing smile.

Percy rolled his eyes, it was too early for Naruto's shit, "Yeah, yeah," he shrugged his shoulders. Next time Percy would be the one to stand his ground, that's what Percy promised himself!

At last they arrived to the end of the farmhouse, or was it the front of the farmhouse? Who knew. Naruto and Percy were too busy looking at the view in front of them. They stared at the valley that marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between the farmhouse and the water, there was landscape dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture, an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-aged kids and Satyrs played volleyball, Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-Shirts, like one that Grover wore, were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Other rode horses down wooded trail, and some horses even had fucking wings.

Naruto was shocked and stunned, and he figured that's how Harry Potter felt when he first arrived to Hogwarts, a world he never knew existed!

"Ahem," They were snapped out of the view, and they turned to a table with food on top of it. Near the table by the porch rail, the blond haired girl Percy had seen last night stared at them, almost like she was studying them, trying to find a weakness or some sort of secret. Naruto didn't know why, but instantly he didn't like her.

"Whatcha looking at?" The blond stared at the blond haired girl with sharp eyes, scaring her.

"Nothing," She said quickly while looking away.

"Thought so," Naruto said as he turned to a small, but porky looking fuck. He had a red nose like Rudolf The Reindeer, big watery eyes, curly hair so black it almost looked purple. He looked like a painting of baby angels - ya know like cherubs. Anyways, he wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and some brown shorts.

"That's the camp director, Mr. D...please be polite, you especially you Naruto," Grover told Naruto and Percy then said, "The poor girl you just scared is Annabeth Chase. She's a camper that's been here a long time, and well you already know Mr. Brunner," He finished at last.

Like always, Mr. Brunner was sitting in his wheelchair, wearing his tweed jacket.

"You must be hungry, come over and eat," Their Latin teacher smiled at the duo.

The trio walked over to the table filled with food, Grover sat down besides Mr. D, Naruto sat across Mr. D and Percy sat down near Mr. D and across Mr. Brunner. Without being told Naruto placed the horn on the table and just started eating from the plate in front of him, a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. How the food remained so warm, the blond didn't know but he didn't give a damn.

"Thiz iz som gud shit," The blond said with a full-mouth, not caring about the disgusted look on Annabeth's face, and the annoying look on Mr. D's face, Mr. Brunner only looked at him in amusement.

"Didn't your mortal parents teach you manners?" Mr. D asked the blond who only ignored him. Mr. D rolled his eyes and looked at Percy with bloodshot eyes, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, both of you. There. Don't expect me to be glad to see you, especially you.." He turned to Naruto who still continued to ignore him.

"Um, thanks?" Percy said while scooting a little further away from him. If Smelly Gabe taught him one thing, it was to stay away from anyone who drank alcohol. He then started taking slow bites of food from his plate.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner then called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner said," Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." He told her.

Annabeth nodded and pointed at Naruto, "What about him?"

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat, "Uh, have some of the others help set up a tent where the Ares cabin used to be," he said awkwardly. Annabeth nodded again.

Percy only stared at Annabeth, she was his age, she was probably a couple inches taller and a whole lot more athletic looking than him. She had a deep tan, curly blond hair and she almost looked like what Percy thought a stereotypical Cali-Girl would look like, except her eyes were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty but intimidating, it was as if she was analyzing the best way to try and take him down in a fight.

Annabeth glanced and Percy and said, "You drool when you sleep," she turned to Naruto, "And he talks about ramen," before sprinting off.

"That's cause Ramen is the best food ever!" Naruto shouted at Annabeth.

Percy a little embarrassed spoke, "Soooo..." He was anxious to change the subject, "You work here?" He asked Mr. Brunner.

"Call me Chiron..." Chiron told the dark haired boy, "Mr. Brunner was a pseudonym..." He stated.

"Uh, yeah, okay?" Percy said in confusion as he turned to the director, "And Mr. D ... Does that stand for something?" He askes him.

Mr. D was about to speak but Naruto beat him to it, "I'm full now, so let's get to it right? I didn't come here to socialize and make friends, what the fuck is going on?" He asked Mr. D and Chiron.

"Impatient, are we now?" Mr. D looked at Naruto, "Even as a mortal that trait doesn't leave you."

Chiron nodded, "I suppose you're right, Naruto.

"So get to it," The blond demanded.

"I'll start from the beginning, my year at Yancy Academy was to instruct Percy, we have satyrs at most schools, keeping a lookout for potential campers...Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate... Convinced the first Latin teacher to take a leave of absence..." Chiron began telling.

Percy did remember at the beginning of the school year, another Latin teacher, who without explanation disappeared and boom Mr. Brunner had taken class. "So, you came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked him.

Chiron nodded, "At first it was only you, we met up with your mother, let her know who we were and that we were going to keep an eye on you in case you were ready for camp, but then, something that wasn't supposed to happened...and I was asked to keep an eye on Naruto...at first, I didn't know who you were Naruto until I was told of who you were...and at first I found it odd that you were at Yancy Academy, but soon I learned that your mortal parents purposely kept you around Percy... Nevertheless, I was then in charge of preparing you for camp as well," Chiron continued to say.

"So I wasn't meant to come here?" Naruto growled while looking at Percy.

"Too put it bluntly, yes..." Chiron told the blond.

"You're not wanted around here, you'll learn soon enough," Mr. D told the blond.

"And why the hell not?" Naruto asked Mr. D.

"Sir, call me sir," Mr. D told the blond.

Naruto glared at him, "If you want me to call you sir, earn my fucking respect. So tell me, why I'm not wanted around here?" He demanded to know.

The blond's rudeness ended up angering Mr. D and he was about to curse the blond but Chiron spoke, "Enough." Mr. D rolled his eyes and Naruto stayed quiet.

After a second of silence Percy opened up his mouth, "What is this place? Why would you go through the trouble just to teach Naruto and I?" He questioned.

"Percy, didn't your mom tell you anything?" Chiron asked him.

"You're a demi-god," Naruto told the dark haired boy, "This camp is for freaks like you, half god and half human, or some bullshit like that," he stated, remembering what his parents had told him about Camp Half-Blood. It was quiet hard to believe it, even for Naruto but the fight with the bull-man made him realize there wasn't definitely something supernatural out there.

"S-Say what?" Percy choked out. He looked at Naruto's face, he was dead serious, he wasn't joking, hell, Naruto never seemed to joke about anything.

"So God's exist?" Percy managed to say, "And I'm..." He trailed off.

"Is it that hard to believe? Your best friend Grover is a Satyr, the horn on the table is from a Minotaur, no small feat to defeat one but Naruto managed to do it...so yes, gods, greek gods are very much alive," Chiron explained to Percy and Naruto.

Percy looked around the table, it was hard information to swallow. He expected it to be one huge joke. He expected Grover to say it was a joke, but nope.

The Satyr timidly asked Mr. D, "If you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right." Mr. D shrugged his shoulders. Grover grabbed the can, bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"So...Zeus, Hera, Apollo...they exist, huh?" Percy asked Chiron, as soon as he said that thunder was heard, and there was no clouds, just clear blue skies, weird!

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you." He gave Percy a warning.

Chiron nodded, "They are real...in fact, Naruto here is the or was the God of War: Ares!"

Percy turned to Naruto, suprised at such information, "He is?"

"Was, young mortal, he's nothing but a pathetic little human now," Mr. D stated.

"Who are you calling pathetic, you fat fuck, go to the gym you revolting piece of shit!" The blond snapped at Mr. D while glaring at him. He was liking Mr. D less and less.

"Ouch, that hurt," Mr. D said sarcastically before saying, "If I were you, I would be more respectful to a god and would be very careful about insulting a God...angry God's can be quite dangerous," he told the blond sternly.

"Oh? So just because I found out that gods exist you expect me to drop to my knees and start praying to you five times a day like some dumbass Muslim who prays to a fictional character?" The blond asked him, "Fuck that shit," he said angrily.

It was quite ironic, the blond who once was a god expected people to worship him then, but now as a human he refused to respect or worship any god.

Mr. D only sighed, "Fine _, brother_ , do whatever, see where that takes you." He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, monetarily, and woven the air into glass, a glass goblet filled with red wine.

Percy looked at it with awe, and Naruto was just confused on why Mr. D called him brother, he was about to ask what that was about but before he could Chiron spoke.

"Mr. D, don't forget your restrictions," He warned him.

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise, "Oh, dear me," he looked up at the clear blue skies, "I apologize, old habits do die hard," he apologized in a sarcastic type of way. There was thunder and Mr. D quickly shut up as he waved his hand again, the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily and stared at it.

Chiron winked at Percy and Naruto. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph?"

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." He pouted like a six year old. "Naruto's punishment was deserved though, I bet father is up there laughing at you."

"ZEUS!" Percy shouted without thinking, thunder was heard, "Sorry, sorry," he looked up at the sky before whispering, "He's your father, isn't? Naruto... The God of War is his son as well, t-that means he's your real father and Mr. D... You're Dionysus...The God of whine...both of you are brothers?" Percy pieced it all together, damn Latin class really payed off.

"Half-Brothers, but yes," Mr. D stated while clapping, "Seems you aren't a lost cause." Percy didn't know if it was sarcastic clapping but it sure sounded like it.

"Related to you?" Naruto made a disgusted face while shuddering.

"After what you pulled, I feel the same way, you almost killed my wife and for that I'll never forgive you," Mr. D said with a look of rage.

"God's...they really do exist..." Percy interrupted Naruto who was about to speak. "It's going to take a while for all of this to sink in," he admitted as he looked around.

"Take all the time you need," Chiron smiled at Percy. Satisfied that Percy was starting to believe.

"I'm tired," Mr. D suddenly said as he got up, "I will go take a nap before sing-along tonight, but first, Grover, we need to talk, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment...you're the protector not the protected," He said while looking at Naruto's trophy horn.

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And you Naruto, you'll be sleeping in a tent outside and I don't want to hear any complaints from you of all people, this is what happens when you try defying father," he said as he swept into the farmhouse, Grover following him miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked with worry.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know—or as I hope you know, since you passed my course—the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps—Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on—but the same forces, the same gods." Chiron explained to Percy, while Naruto was lost in deep thought.

"And then they died."

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in RockefellerCenter, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not—and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either—America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here." Chiron finished at long last.

It still was too much for Percy to handle, especially when Chiron included them in the we, like if they were all part of some club.

"Who are you, Chiron?" The dark haired boy asked curiously.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down. But it really did happen, he rose from his wheelchair, but it was odd how he did it. His blanket fell from his legs but his legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt, as he kept rising they noticed he was getting taller and taller, revealing the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur.

The wheelchair he was on wasn't even a wheelchair. It was some kind of container, a box on wheels, and it must of been some sort of magic, because there was no way it could of held all of him. A leg came out, king and knobby-kneed, with huge polished hoof. Then another front leg. Then hindquarter, until the box was empty. Nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake legs attached.

"You're a horse, a damn horse?! Is everyone in this camp a freak?" The blond looked at Chiron, "I think I'm going to puke," he stated as he looked away trying not to puke.

"Who am I? I am Chiron, a Centaur, a trainer of heroes but just Chiron at the end of the day," He told the dark haired boy with a smile on his face as he ignored the blunt Naruto. Percy could only stare at the huge white stallion in front of him, where a horses neck should of been was the upper body of Chiron.

"What a relief, I tell you," He only spoke, "I'd been so cooped up in there for so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep," he stated, waaay too much information. "Now come on both of you, lets meet the other campers, shall we?" He said as he started walking, they could only follow.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry sorry, it was gonna be much longer but I gotta stop there. There wasn't much Naruto dialogue or scenes but there'll be more next chapter xD. And there'll be a few changes in the camp, most of you can probably guess what from this chapter. But yeah I hope yeah enjoyed.**

 **Yes, yes, I've been following canon almost word for word with minor changes here and there and that's been my intention. As the story progresses I'll add my own mini arcs and chapters and some arcs will be slightly different from the books but yeah!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh, thanks for the follow, favorites and reviews, i appreciate them all! I've been getting a lot more follows and favorites than reviews, which I don't mind, story gets updated regardless of whether i get reviews or not but I always look forward to feedback and criticism, it helps me improve. If you don't wanna review and perfer a pm then pm away xD I've already had a few readers pm me!**

 **Good night yo!**


	6. The Most Hated God!

Both Naruto and Percy ended up following Chiron around the camp, he gave them a nice little tour as both looked all over the place. Memorizing the scenes in front of them. They passed the volleyball pit and several campers nudged each-other as they started speaking.

"Look, that's the guy they say could be "Big Three" material." One said while looking at Percy.

"He doesn't look like much..." Another camper stated.

"The other one carrying the horn," One camper pointed at Naruto, "He's the one that defeated the..." He didn't finish as another nudged him.

"Supposedly, that's the God of War..."

"The jerk that got defeated by the great Lord Zeus?"

"Yep, I can't believe they allowed him inside..." One camper growled. And suddenly Naruto and Percy noticed the entire camp looking at Naruto, while they whispered to themselves, some even glaring at the blond as trio passed by them. Percy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, the blond on the other hand looked back at everyone.

As he looked at the campers, they started to quickly disperse. The blond was looking at the campers with a sharp look in his eyes, and a nasty look on his face.

"What the fucking fuck are you looking at?" The blond said sharply, to a crowd of campers looking at him, he was starting to get pissed off.

"Haha," Percy laughed nervously as he turned to the crowd, "Naruto here gets angrily EASILY so I suggest you word to the wise, or if you love life please leave," he adviced the group. They nodded and without saying anything they quickly ran off - leaving Chiron and the duo alone.

"What was that about?" Percy asked Chiron as they continued walking.

"Uh eh," Chiron shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing," he said as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, he had a scowl on his face as he walked.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing, the entire camp seems to not like Naruto!" Percy stated as he stared at the blond who turned to him.

"Gee, you're good at stating the obvious," The blond rolled his eyes before saying, "Who cares if random unnamed canon fodders don't like me? I could give two shits!" He said with an arrogant grin as they continued walking.

Percy studied Naruto for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, he decided it was better to change the subject, so he looked at the farmhouse they had crashed in, it was a lot bigger than he realized, it was four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. As he looked at it he could of swore he saw a shadow move across the window in the attack.

"Does anyone live inside the attic..." Percy asked Chiron as he pointed at it.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "Not a single living thing." He finished saying. Percy nodded, he figured Chiron was telling the truth, but still...

"Anyways, come now, Percy, Naruto...There is lots to see and lots to talk about," Chiron changed the subject quickly as he motioned for Naruto and Percy to follow him.

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron went on to explain how the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. The strawberries took no effort to grow and it paid for camp expenses, he said as he went on about how Mr. D had an effect on fruit bearing plants, so he helped grow the strawberries quickly.

As Percy stared at the Satyr he couldn't help but think of Grover, this caused him to look crestfallen, Chiron noticed this and spoke, "Dont worry about Grover, he will be okay. He always is..." He said with a reassuring smile.

Percy was about to speak but Naruto interrupted, "I don't wanna listen to an old man-horse mutant and a loser talk about their feelings for some donkey, so let's get on with this tour," he said bluntly.

Chiron looked at Naruto with a hint of annoyance, "Ah, yes the tour... We can talk later in private Percy, but Naruto is right I have a couple of more things to show both of you, so come now let's see the woods, shall we?" Chiron said as he turned towards a forest.

"Well, this isn't creepy at all," Naruto remarked as the duo followed him.

As they arrived to the woods, the duo realized the forest was huge, nearly taking up a quarter of the valley, with trees so talk and thick.

"On Friday's we have a game of capture the flag," Chiron told them as they stared at the woods, "Both of you can join if you want, I'll just have to visit the armory later to see if i can find armors that will fit each of you," he chirped.

"Oh so we get to fight?" Naruto said with an excited grin.

Chiron didn't like the excited smile but nodded, "Yes, my boy."

"And here I thought this was gonna be a shitty and boring camp experience, count me in on capture the flag," The blond said almost, too excitedly.

Chiron nodded and the tour continued for the duo, Chiron showed them the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights. Naruto seemed to love the arena more than anything. Apparently, you could challenge other campers to fights and whatnot.

At long last, Chiron showed them the cabins... There was eleven of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Without a doubt they were the most bizarre collection of buildings either Percy or Naruto had seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" Percy asked Chiron.

"Correct," He nodded.

"Their cabins look empty." The dark haired boy stated.

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two." He explained to him.

Percy nodded as he continued looking at the cabins. He looked at cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. Percy peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before he could pull Percy back, the dark haired boy caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, Percy was glad when Chiron put his hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."

As they continued looking at the other cabins they realized most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Until at last they stopped where cabin five was supposed to be. Cabin Five was originally where the Ares Cabin was supposed to be but instead there was nothing. Well, except for the girl Annabeth, she was standing on the land where the cabin was supposed to be, she looked to be arguing with two other campers over something.

"What is going on?" Chiron asked Annabeth and the two campers as they turned to him.

"I'm trying to get them to set up the tent for Naruto like you told me to, but they don't want to," Annabeth said as she pointed at the tent peices all over the ground.

"There's no way we are gonna set up the tent, not for the traitor who betrayed the gods!" One of the campers spat out with venom.

Chiron sighed and nodded, "Very well, you two can go." Chiron dismissed the two campers who said thanks and nodded before running off, but not before glaring at Naruto.

Chiron then turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, can you take Percy to cabin eleven?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes sir," as she turned to Percy, "Let's go Mr-I-Drool-When-I-Sleep," she said with a cheeky grin as Percy slowly started following her.

"I'll see you at dinner Percy," Chiron waved at Percy, he waved back and before long he and Annabeth were out of sight, only leaving Naruto and Chiron.

Chiron sighed as he stared at the blond, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring you here, as you can see you aren't quite well liked around here," The horse-man told the blond, "The Ares Cabin used to be here but after you betrayed the Olympian Gods and declared war, your cabin was destroyed... You're no longer an Olympian... The children of the gods have been taught to hate and dislike you..." He finished saying at last.

"So fucking what?" The blond stared at Chiron with cold blue eyes, "I don't care if irrelevant faggots hate me. I'm only here because my parents wanted me here... If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here," He continued to say.

"Naruto, I would advice you not to use such offensive language..." Chiron merly said, "Some might not like it..." He told the blond, who was giving him a what the fuck look, before saying, "I guess I'll see you at dinner then...in the meantime just fix your tent..." He told the blond before slowly walking away. He was disappointed because he wanted to talk with Naruto about serious and important manners regarding his past when he was God of War and current events. But the blond's personality made Chiron dislike the blond.

 _"I wonder what this boy's fate will be..."_ Chiron thought at last before disappearing from sight, leaving Naruto to set up his own tent.

* * *

 **One Hour Later.**

* * *

 **"Motherfucking fucker fuckity fuck fucker bitch!"** Was heard throughout camp as Naruto yelled out in rage. Why was he yelling out in rage? Well, this was his sixth attempt at trying to set up his tent but it kept falling on him, even when he was sure it was set up correctly.

The blond decided to take a break, he needed to take a piss anyways so he turned and headed towards a cinder-block building that he assumed was the bathroom. As he arrived to the bathroom he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well, isn't it fresh meat," the blond quickly turned around to see a girl and the two dudes from earlier, the ones that didn't want to set up his tent.

The girl was Clarisse La Rue, she looked to be sixteen or seventeen she wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She was much bigger and much tougher looking than Naruto, her hair was long and stringy, and brown. As kids these days would say, she was "THICCCCC"

The two dudes behind her also seemed to be around her age, their names were Mark and Sherman Yang. What the three of them had in common was that they belonged to the Hermes cabin and that they were undermined demi-gods.

"What the fuck do you want, cow?" The blond sneered at Clarisse, while ignoring her two minions.

"Did you just call me a cow, how dare you!" Clarisse yelled in rage, and without warning she charged at Naruto while swinging her fist at his jaw. The blond quickly jumped back three feet, and as he landed on the ground, he felt and heard his right foot crack, followed by intense pain.

 _"Shit, my body is still hurting because I used that power..."_ The blond thought as he clenched his fists, as he looked at Clarisse who looked at him.

"You avoided that, not bad newbie, but the reason I'm here is because all newbies as tradition get their heads shoved down a toilet, so don't resist it, it'll be easier on you," she said while grinning darkly.

"Who the fuck do you think I am, fat cow?" The blond glared at Clarisse, "I'm not gonna let some chick with a dick shove my head down a toilet, so why don't you make yourself fucking useful and instead head over to a kitchen to make me a sandwich!" The blond snapped at her.

Clarisse cracked her knuckles, "You sexist little shit, I'll just beat you to a bloody plulp right here, right now!" She growled as she charged at him once again, this time she was faster than before.

The blond tried dodging, but with his fucked up foot, he wasn't able to move quick enough, and without a moment to spare, Clarisse's fist smashed into his rib-cage. Making the blond slide five feet backwards, before he dropped to the ground on his knees, clutching his rib in pain. He felt like he had been hit with a fucking hammer.

 _"Fuck...what is her fist made of,"_ He thought as he quickly got up, now his back was hurting, great, fucking great. Just his fucking luck.

"Oh, you got up from that?" Clarisse looked suprised, "You won't be getting up from this next one!" She roared as she once again charged quickly at him. The blond knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time so he pulled out one of his Blade's of Chaos.

Seconds later, Clarisse's fist smashed into the flat side of the blade. The blond used his blade to successfully block her attack, though he did end up sliding a two feet backwards. Before Clarisse could do anything else the blond kicked her stomach with his left foot.

The kick was so hard, she stumbled back three feet, before falling on the ground on her knees as she coughed out saliva. The blond didn't finished there, he quickly said, "You fucking bitch, die!" As once again he kicked her, this time he kicked her head with all his might. He kicked her head like you would kick a football, but unfortunately, for him her head didn't tear off from her body. Instead Clarisse yelled out in pain as she dropped forward, her face first into the ground.

She was about to get up but Naruto quickly walked over to her, he sat on top of her back, not allowing her to get up and he grabbed her by her hair, "Die fucking cow!" He yelled as he smashed her face with full force into the ground.

Sherman and Mark were about to rush towards the blond but he tilted his head back and with now crimson colored eyes he said, "Do a fucking thing and I'll end both of you." They stopped dead in their tracks and they froze in fear as Naruto continued to smash her face brutally into the ground.

This caused crowds of campers to form around the blond, they stared at him with rage, and disgust but most of all with fear, as they watched him smash her head over and over, with a dark and amused grin on his lips. He was enjoying this wasn't he?

Nobody dared to do anything, until Percy Jackson rushed towards the blond and without warning he pushed the blond off of Clarisse, while the dark haired boy said, "Naruto, not cool... Can't you see, she's basically already down!"

"Fuck you, I can still fight!" Clarisse yelled as she tried getting up but couldn't. Percy sweat dropped but focused all his attention on Naruto who was now looking at him with rage.

"You. You like getting in my way, don't you?" Naruto growled as he got up, he was honestly sick and tired of Percy Jackson at this point. He was going to give him a beating of a life-time!

"Calm down!" Percy could only say, as him and Naruto circled around each-other. Until at last Percy's back was facing the bathroom, buildings wall. Naruto without hesitation charged at Percy, and without warning he decked Percy right in the jaw.

The dark haired boy flew before his back crashed into the wall behind him, he groaned in pain as he looked at Naruto who was slowly walking towards him. Percy clenched his fists.

"I'm sick and tired of you..." Percy said now with anger. He truly was, and today would be the day he kicked the ass of Naruto Uzumaki! He just didn't know how.

"So am I, so please die!" Naruto roared as once again charged at Percy. It was while the blond charged at him that time seemed to slow down for Percy Jackson.

 **"Use my power... show Ares that my son won't be fucked with..."** Percy heard a familiar voice inside his head. **"Point the palm of your hand towards him..."** Percy didn't know why but he did it and then something amazing happened. Percy felt a tug in the pit of his stomach, behind him in the bathroom he heard the plumbing rumble. Then without warning the wall behind Percy Jackson cracked before breaking completly as a huge wave of water burst out.

The wave turned into a huge stream of water, that hit the blond with full fucking force, before sending him crashing into a tree, as the water passed through him while the pieces of wall hit him.

When it was all over, Naruto Uzumaki was leaning against a tree, knocked out, while everyone looked at Percy with awe and shock.

What the fuck had just happened?

 ** _To be continued ..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N; Updated at last, and I would of kept it going but im heading out, sorry! Uh, waz gonna reply to some reviews but im outta time so I'll do it next chapter. So if you have questions and whatnot ask away._**

 ** _I hope ya enjoyed dis unexpected shit loool_**

 ** _Deuces._**


	7. Fight To The Death?

**Woot Woot! The greatest fanfictioner and author on this site is back bitches! Lord Vanity is back with his creativity and originality (that nobody else on this site can match cause most authors suck. I'm the greatest author to have graced this site with my presence, but let us continue with this short chapter! LOL)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

* * *

Naruto woke up suddenly, his body jerked up and he sat up as he looked around to see that he was in a sleeping bag, sleeping outside just where the Ares Cabin used to be, besides him was the tent that he couldn't manage to put together earlier.

"What the fuck..." The blond gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in rage, "That little maggot," he growled to himself as he remembered what happened. Percy had used some sort of power, he got caught off guard, which ended with him looking like a fool and knocked out.

"Look, he woke up..." One camper said to another as they passed by Naruto.

"Ha, he looks like such a loser, no cabin, no tent, he looks like a pitiful loser sleeping outside like this, I'm glad he got his ass kicked by Percy!" The Second said.

"What did you say?!" The blond suddenly stood up, ignoring his aching body, as he glared at the duo, "I didn't get my ass kicked," he shouted as he walked to the, now scared, duo.

"Naruto, enough!" The blond stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Chiron.

Turning his head to the side, he stared at the half-man-half-horse freak, the man gave him a look of disappointment, and from the corner of his eyes the blond saw the duo quickly run off, making the blond scowl as he stared at Chiron.

"What do you want?" The blond asked him.

Chiron cut the bullshit and went straight to the point, "For crying outloud, you stomped on a girl brutally and you started a fight with Percy, that got the bathroom destroyed...and it's only your first day here, you're turning out to be a problem," The man said bluntly.

Naruto glared at the man-thing in front of him, with a harsh tone he spoke, "I was minding my own fucking business when that cow decided to look down on me and try to fight me, then that pansy Percy got in my way, so don't come at me acting like I started this shit!" The blond said in rage.

Chiron sighed, "You know, that "cow" is your daughter..." He merely said, and to top it off, he didn't know why he even told the blond in front of him. He couldn't help but sigh again, as he looked around, nobody was in sight, they were probably heading to the dining area to eat.

The blond's blue eyes widened, "M-My daughter? Are you fucking crazy? I'm-"

"You're a god, remember that... You've been around for a long time, fifteen years ago you were a god, and Clarisse La Rue is only sixteen, you have a couple other demi-god children in the camp, most are a tad bit older than her." He explained to Naruto.

"Geez, you gotta be kidding me," The blond said as he swallowed hard, before saying, "So? Why are you telling me this shit? It's not like it matters to me," he said bluntly.

"You're right... I don't know why I told you," Chiron sighed once again, he was about to speak but a loud horn blew from the distance and the old man said, "It's dinner time, let's head over to the mess hall pavilion," he stated as he began walking towards a hill. The blond followed silently.

They arrived to the pavilion, and the blond could see torches blazed on the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple, some tables were empty, and one spot had no table, the blond assumed the spot once belonged to the Ares table.

Chiron confirmed his thoughts, "That spot belonged to the Ares cabin, but along with the cabin itself, Zeus destroyed it," the half-man stated.

"Yeah? What a suprise," the blond rolled his eyes.

"You will eat there starting tomorrow, but for today you will eat at table twelve with I and a couple of others," Chiron stated as the blond followed him to table 12, where Mr. D sat, the little bitch Grover, a couple of the goat-fucks like Grover , and now the blond sat next to Grover and besides Chiron who sat by the edge of the table.

"It's an honor to have you join us," Mr. D said sarcastically as he glared at Naruto.

"H-Hi.." Grover only said to the blond.

"Don't talk to me," The blond told Grover, "You're some inferior creature that shouldn't exist, I'm above you and I don't want you near me, you got that?" The blond told him, causing the other goat-like creatures to glare at him.

Grover merly nodded as Mr. D said, "If you're head gets any bigger it'll explode."

"At least I can drink wine if I wanted to." The blond smirked.

Ouch. Mr. D could only glare at Naruto.

Chiron rolled his eyes and said, "Naruto, you're cup speak to it."

"Any why the fuck would I do that?" The blond looked at his empty cup.

"Say the name of any drink you want and it'll appear on the cup." The man explained.

"Sprite?" The blond said as sprite appeared in the cup, the blond looked at it nonchalantly and he drank from it before putting it down. Saying nothing.

Chiron then pounded his hoof on the ground and the camp got silent as he placed his cup into the air, "To the gods!" He yelled as the campers except Naruto copied him, "TO THE GODS!".

Soon after those freaks the little wood nymphs came out of nowhere, with platters full of food, they filled up the tables with food and Naruto grabbed whatever from the platters as he began eating.

"You're supposed to give a burnt offering to the gods!" Grover said in fear.

"Why the fuck should I do that? What have your so called gods done for me?" The blond snapped at Grover before continuing to eat. Mr. D and Chiron sighed and ignored him as everyone stood up and headed towards the fire in the middle.

When every one was done with their offering and enjoying their meal, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, every one got silent and Mr. D spoke.

"I suppose I have to talk to you brats now, so hello?" He said lazily before continuing just as lazily, "On Friday we have capture the flag, and give a welcome to our two new campers Pursy Jacksun and Naruko Uzudummy?" He continued before at last saying, "Oh yeah and if you haven't given you're respects to Percy please do, for earlier today the great god Poseidon claimed him as his child... you know, right after he defeated Naruto," he said the last part mockingly.

There was whispers and claps as every one turned to Percy who was sitting by himself at the Poseidon table. However, the whispers and cheers stopped as Naruto stood up and walked over to Percy. With brute force, he slammed his hand into the table as he glared at Percy.

"So you think you're hot shit because you're the son of Poseidon, you little shit," The blond growled as he glared at Percy.

"No, I don't think that," Percy said as he stared at Naruto.

"Fight me, fucker," The blond ignored his comment, "Earlier, I wasn't ready... I'll SHOW you who is SUPERIOR. I'LL fucking break you!" The blond said with a voice full of rage.

"I don't want to fight.."

"What? Earlier, you said you were sick and tired of me, you stood against me. Where did that bravery go you fuck? I said fight me! I'll force you into a fight if I have to," The blond continued to say as he clenched his fist in rage. "I'll destroy you."

"Enough!" Mr. D suddenly stood up, "So you want to fight?' He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The blond glared at him.

"Then you shall have a fight in the arena," He told him.

"But I don't want to fight," Percy said once again.

"No. No, you must finished what you started earlier Pursy, so on Saturday, a week from now, both of you will have a fight TO THE DEATH!" He said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" There was whispers and mumbling amongst the campers.

Chiron looked at Mr. D, "What are you doing? This isn't a good idea... The gods will not be happy.."

Mr. D smirked, "On the contrary, I think they'll be quite amused... The Son of Poseidon Vs the God of War," he finished saying.

"To the death?" Percy eyes widened, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, but I can allow it if I want to." Mr. D said happily, "And quite frankly, I'm doing this because I find you an eyesore Naruto," Mr. D turned to the blond, "You're too dangerous to keep alive so I'm rooting for you Perky, don't let us down." He finished saying as Mr. D sat down.

"Get ready to die on Saturday," Naruto told Percy with a wicked smile before walking away.

 _ **Who would win? The God of War or the Son of Poseidon?**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I rushed this but i felt like updating so fuck it. I hope y'all enjoyed. :) I'll probably skip capture the flag arc or whatever, but we shall see next chapter.**_

 _ **Deuces.**_


	8. God Mode!

It had been a few days since our favorite blond haired hero challenged our boy Percy Jackson to a fight, and for the last couple of days both Naruto and Percy had been training. Both had been training separately at the Sword Fighting Arena.

Percy was currently taking a break, he had been training all morning, and it was twelve o'clock. He was sitting on a bench besides Annabeth who had decided to help him, along with her friend Luke Castellan. Currently, the trio were looking at Naruto who was on the far end of the arena, he was hitting a wooden dummy with his fists before pulling out one of his blades and striking at it, causing the head of the wooden dummy to fall into the ground.

Percy gulped, "I don't think I can do this... Naruto is crazy! He's gonna kill me!" The dark haired boy stated as he watched the blond brutally attack the dummy.

"Then why'd you get involved..." Annabeth asked him.

"He was brutally kicking that girl... I couldn't allow it... I just can't help it," Percy growled while clenching his fists, "That attitude of his just makes me so angry..." He admitted.

"Well, yeah, he's unlikeable and extremely rude.." Annabeth stated, before adding, "Honestly, he scares me... So I don't know if you're brave or just a dummy," she told him.

"It won't matter if I die," The dark haired boy muttered.

"Don't worry," Luke smiled at Percy, "You'll do great in the fight... By looking at Naruto I can tell he's a attack first, ask questions later kinda guy... So he's most likely a close range fighter, that's why I've been teaching you how to block... Just block his attacks and have him tire himself... He gets angry extremely quick so use that to your advantage, later I'll teach you a couple good moves," the blond haired demi-god told him.

Percy was grateful to Luke, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Also..." Annabeth then said with a thoughtful expression, "Naruto isn't a demi-god nor is he a god at the moment, he's just a human...yet, the other day you felt it too Luke...everyone did, we felt his power.. The power of the God of War, the day Naruto was able to use some of his godly power?" She stated.

Percy nodded slowly, "I saw it, when he defeated that bull, he got faster and his attacks got stronger... It was kinda cool to see, but I don't think he can use his powers without tiring himself out..." He continued to say.

"Just as I thought," Annabeth nodded in approval, "Since he is a human, if he uses his godly power, even if it's a little bit, it stresses and exhausts his body... So you have the upperhand unless he knows how to use that power, and honestly, I don't think he does... He's just an unexperienced human now..." She continued to add.

Percy felt much better, knowing he had some advantage over Naruto.

Luke then spoke, "Still be wary just in case," as stood up, "Well, we're done for today, let's go eat!" He said with a grin as Percy and Annabeth stood up and followed him.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

* * *

Naruto gasped for air as he took a quick break, he had been training by himself non-stop since the day he challenged that punk .The blond was not going to lose to him. The dark haired boy always got in his way, he was going to end him once and for all, believe it.

The blond remembered, how he froze up when they got attacked during the museum field trip, he remembered how Percy snapped out of it and saved both of them. Hell, looking back, he remembered when his house was attacked and burned, his parents almost died, he had tried saving his parent's but he ended up knocked out, his mom ended up saving him... He remembered how he took on that bullman, sure he had won and he was proud of that, but he ended up going unconscious. The blond growled as he remember when Percy used his weird water powers and he ended up getting knocked out .

The blond haired boy was now pissed as hell.

Naruto hated losing, he hated winning by luck, he hated winning by an inch. Was he not the God of War? A God of War wasn't supposed to lose: ever! He was supposed to win, supposed to take down his opponents easily, he was supposed to be strong. He was meant to be ABOVE everyone!

Naruto remembered back when Chiron was Mr. Brunner, back when he sat in his class, occasionally listening to the old man's rantings about the greek gods.

 _"Ares's acts are lowly, detestable, despicable and abhorrent...in short, amongst the gods and even mortals: Ares was disliked, he was and is a loser amomgst gods,"_ Naruto remembered Mr. Brunner saying once about the god of war.

So the god of war was a loser? Naruto was a loser?

The blond growled, getting even angrier as he now attacked the dummy in front of him.

" _I am a winner!"_ The blond yelled in his mind as he slashed at the dummy with his Blades of Chaos, before stopping and staring at the now messed up dummy, he smirked at himself and just stood there staring at it.

"I need to learn how to use God Mode," The blond then said to himself.

What was God Mode? That's what Naruto called the power he was able to call forth, it was the power he used to barley defeat the bullman that chased them towards the camp, hell, during his fight with Clarisse he could feel the same power running through his veins. He remembered, he was losing slightly against Clarisse, but then he felt himself getting a little bit stronger and at last he was able to take her down.

It was because of God Mode.

And Naruto Uzumaki knew he needed this power. The power of the God of War.

The blond for a few days now had been trying to use the power, but he couldn't, he just stood there concentrating, trying to call forth the power of the God of War, but nothing worked. He couldn't use it now, but why?

"Why...can't... I...use...it?" The blond said through gritted teeth, he was angry once again, "Why was I able to use it during the fight with the bullman and against that cow..." He asked himself.

Naruto took a deep breath and he thought about it for a little bit. Then he came to a realization. The first time he used God Mode, he remembered, he was excited, excited to fight the bull, he wanted nothing more to do than to kill it. The same with Clarisse, he wanted nothing more to do at the time than to brutally kill her, he remembered being angry, then excited then bloodthirsty.

"So if I think violent things..." The blond said while looking thoughtful, it was worth a try. He took a deep breath and he thought about defeating Percy. Grabbing his Blades of Chaos and slashing away at the dark haired, he though about how Percy would try to kick his ass but he would fail. The more he thought about it the more excited he got at the thought of brutally defeating Percy, and perhaps even killing him.

" _GIVE ME POWER!"_ The blond than shouted mentally and then he felt it.

The power of the god of war in his veins! The blond quickly took out his phone and used the timer application, "1..2...3..4" the timer started.

 **56**

 **57**

 **58**

 **59**

 **60**

The blond felt "God Mode" quickly disappear as the timer reached one minute, the blond dropped to the ground on his knees, he felt his entire body aching, he felt weak now... He was starting to see darkness.

The blond clenched his fists, "What...good..is...this..power...if I get knocked out after!" He yelled in anger, as the darkness threatened to overtake him, "I refuse to go to fucking sleep!" The blond yelled in rage as slowly got up, he gasped, he felt his heart beat fast and then everything was back to normal.

Naruto continued to gasp, but he no longer felt like he was going to faint, though he looked down and he saw his hands and legs shaking, his body still ached and hurt, but hey at least he didn't faint.

"So I'm able to use "God Mode" for one minute?" The blond scowled, "Now I need to learn when I can use it again," he muttered as he decided that while he waited he would do a set of training exercises then when he used "God Mode" he would do the same to see how better he did.

First, the blond did a 100 meter dash which he managed to complete in fourteen seconds.

Then, he threw a spear and he manged to throw it 150 feet before it landed on the ground.

The long jump, well, he was able to jump 5 meters, which seemed pretty average.

Then he did a couple of weights to see that he was only able to bench press 135. Which again was pretty average for someone his age.

Now that Naruto thought about it, when it came to physical activities and his physical shape. He was pretty damn average. He wasn't fat or anything like that, but he wasn't ripped either. His stomach was pretty flat, on his biceps, arms he had little muscle as well as his legs.

The blond remembered seeing some pretty ripped and chiseled dudes in the camp when he first took a tour, some of the chicks as well, and the blond figured he might wanna get more into shape, perhaps aim for a six-pack? Maybe if he excerised more, got more muscle, his body would be able to handle "God Mode" a lot more for a longer period of time. It would take months though.

It was one hour and ten minutes later that Naruto learned that he was able to use "God Mode" every one hour and ten minutes, he scowled as he did the 100 meter dash quickly.

Now he was able to run the 100 meter dash in five seconds!

He was able to throw a spear 250 feet before it landed on the ground.

His long jump was now 15 meters.

He was able to bench press 230 now.

The blond laid on the ground gasping, as he fought away the darkness that threaten to overtake him, this time the fighting was shorter and now he laid on the field looking up at the blue sky.

So when Naruto used God Mode, he got faster and a lot more stronger, he figured his reflexes did as well. While in God Mode the blond also realized his smelling, vision, hearing, and other senses got enhanced a bit, it was pretty cool.

What wasn't cool was that Naruto could only use God Mode for one minute, and then when he wanted to use it again he'd have to wait one hour and ten minutes. The blond also figured he was merely tapping around 1 percent of his godly power. So he figured he was at least low tier demi-god level when he used 1% of his power. How pathetic he thought. He truly had gotten lucky against Clarisse, hell, even against that bullman... The reason he was able to beat the bullman was because he used his Blades of Chaos, in the end.

Though, just thinking about reaching 100 percent God Mode got the blond excited. He would be fucking unstoppable then, right?

The only reason Naruto was at Camp Half-Blood was because his parents wanted him there, the blond knew he wasn't welcomed there. The stares, the glares, the whisperings. He wasn't very well liked amongst the other demi-gods or even the Greek Gods for the matter.

Perhaps, they had some sort of plan for him? He thought .

Whatever the case was, Naruto now had a goal of his own.

"My goal is to reach 100% God Mode," The blond said while wickedly looking at the blue skies, "You hear that Zeus? I don't know why we fought, I don't know why I challenged you when I was a God.. I don't know why I wanted to destroy the gods...but, I'm going to be god once again... I will challenge you once again, and this time: I don't plan on losing!" He said with a bloodthirsty grin .

The skies suddenly got dark with dark clouds and before Naruto knew it, there was lightning.

Zeus had accepted his challenge...?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the greatest author is finished with this chappie! So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? So yeah. Just wanted to get this chapter over with. Have y'all learn a bit about Naruto's power.**_

 _ **But anyways, I have a few things to say, like always.**_

 _ **Naruto is a fucking human right now. He's not a god, he's not a demi-god. He is a fucking weak human with the ability to call forth 1% of his godly power that's sealed away along with his godly soul/form. That's it .**_

 _ **I told y'all he will win some and lose some lol so don't come at me all suprised and shit. This isn't mean to be a powerful story from the get go. He will get stronger and unlock new godly abilities as well as his own canon abilities as the story progresses.**_

 ** _Second, YES, I know, right now I've been following canon pretty damn fucking close, with Naruto changing shit a little bit here and there. The reason I've been following canon closely is because it's my first time doing a fanfiction based on a book, so I don't have much experience in it .So in a way I AM playing it safe, HOWEVER, I will try not to follow it so closely and I will do my own shit .Ideas and suggestions are appreciated cos I need them LOL._**

 ** _Now, Naruto's rotten personality, yes, yes. A lot of you don't like it. And some of my fellow readers have told me to give him characters development. Make him less rotten! And well, I WANNA DO THIS BUT I WANNA DO IT RIGHT. SO YEAH. IT WILL BE A SLOWISH PROCESS. HE AIN'T gonna do a 180 and be like "let's hold hands and save the world."_**

 ** _It will be a slow process my dudes. So if ya don't like it yeah. But I will do something soon._**

 ** _Lastly, to those that tell me to quit writing. LOL. Bruh I'm 8 chapters deep in dis shit. Ain't no way I'm stopping now or ever. If you don't like it then don't read. But yeah m8s I appreciate the reviews.I'm gon take this story to 1k reviews cos I'm da best._**

 ** _I hope y'all enjoyed!_**

 ** _Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews :) feel free to pm me if you have any ideas or suggestion or for anything._**

 ** _Deuces!_**


End file.
